Ghost in Apartment 119
by Chidori-San
Summary: The gang is back and on yet another case, this time heading to a small apartment building that's been experiencing some strange activity lately. However, between ghostly dogs, possessions and the yakuza, it becomes clear that they may have bit off more than they could chew. It's up to SPR to get rid of the ghost haunting apartment 119!
1. Chapter 1

Mai didn't even have to look at Naru to know he was annoyed. She was jiggling her leg again, something he hated. She couldn't help it though, she was getting sick of the lady in front of them droning on and on.

Yasu had long since abandoned the two, leaving Mai and Naru to face the hysterical client alone. On the upside Mai got to sit right next to Naru, something she wasn't complaining about. Although, since she was jiggling her leg a lot, Naru probably wasn't as happy with the arrangement as Mai was. The thought made her blush and still her legs.

"Can you help us?" Sora Kabayashi, the middle aged female implored. Naru frowned and leaned forward in his seat, resting his chin on his hands.

"You say that a dog attacked you, but it could be a wild street dog," Naru pointed out. Mai sighed and looked down at her notes.

· _Sora Kabayashi, 40, female_

· _Owner of small apartment complex in Tokyo_

· _Attacked by dog (large, black, glowing red eyes.)_

· _Bite marks on thigh, unable to provide evidence of wounds_

· _Minor incidents for past ten years, flared up recently._

Nothing too bad, which was probably why Naru wasn't overly enthusiastic about taking Kabayashi-san's case.

"In the apartments?" Kabayashi-san responded dubiously.

"It's rare, but entirely possible."

Kabayashi-san flushed at his dismissive words and Mai felt a pang of sympathy for the woman.

"What about the incidents? Things being moved or disappearing? Animals dying in the apartments? Even people peering through my window at night time?" Kabayashi-san asked, her voice taking on a shrill edge. Mai could feel Naru stiffen next to her. He wasn't really an emotions person, that's for sure.

"Those could all very likely be explained away as human, as for the animal problem, animals die all the time." Mai frowned at Naru. _Sheesh, does this guy have any delicacy?_

"I see. Very well, thank you for your time," Kabayashi-san resigned, wiping away tears. Mai watched the woman leave with a worried expression before turning on Naru, who had remained seated on the couch next to Mai.

"That was so rude Naru, couldn't you have at least been nicer about it?" Naru arched an eyebrow in her direction and turned slightly to face her better.

"But why? There was no reason to give her false hope."

Mai sighed loudly and jumped up before turning on her heel to stare down at Naru, hands on her hips.

"That woman was obviously distressed. The least you could've done was refer her to an exorcist or a medium in the area," she scolded him.

Naru didn't budge from his seat, instead just staring up at her impassively. "If she was really desperate she could find them on her own."

"I can't _believe_ you Naru!"

Lin poked his head out of his office at the commotion making Mai flush even redder and fall silent. He just nodded at the two teenagers and slipped back into his office, not wanting to get involved.

"Look, I know you're concerned for her, but there was no real reason for me to take her case. I have no proof she was actually even bitten, making her entire story even more unbelievable," Naru tried to reason, his voice sharp. Mai huffed.

"Yeah, sure. I just wish you weren't so cold with her," she finally relented. Naru shrugged and stood up, making Mai step back slightly to give him room.

"Be that as it may, I have work to do. Don't forget the files for Monk from his exorcism this morning," Naru reminded her before stalking off to his office. Mai just watched him go sadly. Why did she have the feeling that this wasn't over?

Her instinct proved to be right because later that day she got a call from people in the same apartment building. She booked an appointment with them much to Naru's chagrin and now the two were seated once more together, talking to another client.

Eiji Takahashi looked worn out, and his young son Akio didn't look much better. Mai could faintly see teeth marks on Akio's arm every time the boy moved his arm around.

"I was just coming up the stairs, trying to catch up with Akio when I heard him scream. When I rounded the corner I saw that a dog had somehow gotten into our apartment and was viciously biting and throwing my son around," Takahashi-san explained. With that he rolled up his son's sleeve slightly to show the whole bite mark.

Mai's eyes widened and Naru leaned forward to see it better. The teeth must've been big, and long because the puncture wounds looked deep. They circled most of his whole arm and dragged in some place. This didn't seem like a normal dog bite, clearly whatever bit him intended great harm.

She quickly jotted down the appearance of the bite mark in her notebook and Naru waited until she was done before urging Takahashi-san to continue.

"That is an impressive bite, however it has been proven that dogs, especially larger ones, are capable of such things."

"I thought so too, but our door was closed and locked all day so I have no idea how it would get in. And when I rushed at it to beat it off my son, it turned around and I saw it had glowing red eyes."

Akio shivered and leaned back, closing his eyes. How old was he anyways? Nine perhaps?

"That is very intriguing. Takahashi-kun, would you mind recounting the incident?" Naru mused. Mai almost elbowed him. What was he doing making the boy relive something like that?

"Um, sure. Let's see… we were coming home and I ran ahead. I heard a weird noise, and when I walked in there was a dog in the apartment," Akio recounted, his voice shaky as he went on. His father laid a reassuring hand on his hair, making Akio loosen up slightly. "It bit me but dad beat it off. It also smelled really bad. Like rotten eggs!"

"Has anything else happened other than the dog attack?" Mai couldn't resist pressing. If Naru was annoyed at being interrupted, he didn't show it, instead casting her an unreadable look from under his bangs. Mai struggled to resist staring back into those beautiful blue eyes. _Not now Mai, you have a scared little kid in front of you!_

"Not to me, no. Although… sometimes I'll hear footsteps when I'm home alone. Things will move around and disappear too," Takahashi-san recounted.

"I saw a man once," Akio piped up.

Naru's eyes narrowed. Kobayashi-san had said the same thing. Perhaps it was merely a man and his dog trying to stir up trouble. So far he wasn't overly impressed.

"Oh, yes, one night when I was tucking Akio in, he suddenly pointed at a man who was supposedly peering through our window. I didn't see him, but I noticed the trees rustle slightly. The thing is that it was a windless night, so the trees shouldn't have moved. Not to mention we're on the second floor," Takahashi-san explained.

"Curious indeed. Is there anything else you'd like to add?" Naru mused. Mai watched him warily. Was he going to turn him down too, just like Kabayashi-san? She hoped not, now she was curious about this weird dog in the apartment building.

"No, not really."

Mai saw Naru's eyes glaze over slightly, a sign of boredom. So he'd lost interest, as quick as that. She gritted her teeth slightly but kept quiet.

"Thank you, I'll take your case into consideration," Naru dismissed them. Takahashi-san stood up and made his way to the door before turning back abruptly.

"Will you call and let us know if you decide to take the case? I'd appreciate it." Naru glanced over at Mai, taking in her hopeful expression, then back over to Takahashi-san, who had spoken.

"Of course."

Takahashi-san let out a sigh of relief and slipped out of the office, Akio trailing behind him.

Naru was just about to get off the couch when he felt hands on his shoulders from behind. It didn't take a genius to realize that it was Yasu.

"So boss, you are going to call them, aren't you?" Yasu said from behind him.

Naru frowned as Mai shrugged helplessly and got up, leaving Naru to deal with the boy's pestering alone. He could hear her head to the kitchen to make tea and was relieved she was nearby in case he needed to make a hasty exit and had to dump Yasu on her.

"No."

Yasu gasped and released Naru, staggering back. Naru used this opportunity to stand up and head to his office but was disrupted when Yasu jumping in front of him stubbornly.

"Come on boss, you heard the man. He needs help!" Yasu declared, trying to stop Naru from going. Lin once more poked his head out of his office at the commotion, but this time Yasu trapped him. "Right Lin? Naru should take this case!"

"I wouldn't know," Lin dismissed him hurriedly and retreated back into his office once more. In the kitchen the water was boiling.

"I said no, Yasuhara. Need I remind you that as boss I have the final say?" Yasu paled as Naru pushed past him but he was quick to jump back in the way.

"Naru-u-chan, that is so unfair. Think of the child!" Yasu pleaded. Naru resisted the temptation to roll his eyes as Mai suddenly emerged from the kitchen, carrying a tray of hot tea.

"Come off it Yasu, we all know you just want to see if there's a pool there," Mai chided him as she handed Naru his tea and started making her way to Lin's office. Naru was pleasantly surprised she stood up for him but kept silent.

"Guilty, but you have to admit, it sounds kind of interesting. Besides, I have a connection to large, aggressive dogs."

"You are one?" Mai teased him before slipping into Lin's office. While Yasu was protesting the insult Naru tried once more to slip around the boy but was stopped yet again. This time he couldn't hide his irritated sigh and Yasu grinned, knowing he was closing in on victory. Naru was getting worn down.

"Come on Naru, please? We haven't had a case in a while, you just keep turning them down. This one isn't too bad so why not?" Yasu tried once more. Mai emerged from Lin's office and breezed past them to deposit the dishes in the sink.

"No is no, Yasuhara," Naru replied irritably.

"I bet you'd take it if Mai was interested," Yasu taunted. The brunette poked her head out of the kitchen at the mention of her name. "Right Mai-chan? You want to take this case, don't you?"

"Oh no Yasu, I'm not getting involved," Mai protested but Yasu didn't let her, instead stomping over and grabbing her arm before dragging her back over to Naru against her will.

"Look at those eyes, they're saying _take the case Naru! Take the case Naru!_ " Yasu mimicked in a falsetto voice. Naru shot the boy an unamused glare and didn't answer.

"Yasu cut it out," said Mai as she removed her arm from Yasu's grip.

"Will you stop pestering me if I take the case," Naru spoke up suddenly. Both teens fell silent and Mai's hopeful gaze gave it away that she _had_ wanted to take the case. Their eager nods were the only answer he needed. With a resigned sigh he nodded and used their mini celebration to slip into the office.

Mai confirmed the case with the client later that day and thus began their latest investigation.

In a surprising twist of events it was Mai, Naru, John and Lin going to the site first. Mai had opted to go with John in the car this time, so when they finally pulled up after stopping for food – They were hungry! – Naru and Lin already had boxes out on the ground around the van.

On the outside it was your typical Japanese apartment building, four stories high with balconies outside each apartment. Inside was the same, if a little out dated. Mai gently elbowed John to get his attention.

"Does this place seem cold to you, and kind of musty?" she whispered. John frowned and nodded. Mai pushed the feeling back and followed Naru and Lin as they headed to the main office to meet with Kabayashi-san. As they were admitted Mai paused outside of the door. She was sure that somewhere in the building she heard wild, maniacal laughter.

"Keep up, Mai," Naru said in warning. Mai obliged hurriedly.

Still, the laughter remained in her head.

It only took a few hours to set up. Mai and John placed microphones and temperature sensors around various locations as well as confirmed suspicious locations as given to them by Kabayashi-san. Naru and Lin were off talking to some tenants that had stories.

This time around their base was in an empty board room. Mai had internally cheered when she saw there was a couch in it, and with all the tables it proved to be perfect for holding all their equipment. Since neither Ayako nor Masako was at the building yet Mai was to spend the night awake with Naru, Lin and John at base. It was unpleasant but they usually spent the first night awake gathering data anyhow so it wasn't a big deal.

Right now she and John were watching the computers, waiting for Naru and Lin to get back.

"Hey, Mai, come see this," John suddenly exclaimed. Mai rushed over to a monitor showing temp readings in the pool room. Mai could immediately see that someone was in the room. What was alarming was the fact that the temperature around them was low and dropping fast.

"Huh. Who is that?"

"I thought you would know."

Mai frowned. "I don't. Do you think we should head down there?"

"What's going on," Naru asked as he and Lin walked in.

"There's a temp drop in the pool room, and the cameras are registering a person in there as well. We were just debating whether or not we should head down there and make sure they're okay," John filled him in. Naru shrugged off his jacket and kicked Mai out of the chair, stealing it so he could see the monitors more clearly.

"It's fairly rare for there to be activity on the first night. They may have just opened a window. Even so, let's go check it out." Naru gestured for Lin to follow, and just like that he was gone again. Mai frowned and crossed her arms.

"Typical. Even though we're the ones that noticed the fluctuation, we're stuck at base," Mai huffed.

"Naru's doing what he thinks is best." John's words reassured her, but only slightly. Instead the two watched as Naru and Lin arrived at the pool and began conversing with whoever was down there. Mai turned up the volume and listened in.

"Naru, she's possessed," Mai caught Lin saying, his voice static-y. Her eyes widened.

"Huh, isn't that something. I guess the ghost is showing itself after all," John said with a whistle.

"You need to leave. Leave now. Please, leave," the person pleaded. Mai was surprised to find it was a woman. The image on screen showed someone a lot bigger, her first guess was a male. She'd have to ask Monk or Naru if that meant anything, or if she was just a larger female.

"Please, just tell us why we need to leave," Lin was asking.

"Because, once you arrive here you can't get out!" With that, the woman collapsed and Lin moved to carry her out. Naru remained briefly, looking at something it seemed, before leaving. After what seemed like forever, Naru arrived back at base, sans Lin.

"Where's Lin-san," John asked.

"He's taking the girl to get examined." John nodded at Naru's words.

"Who was that?" John asked

"Aki Morine, from apartment 243. That's all we needed to know."

"Hey, what happened down there anyways?" Mai asked. Naru sighed and ushered Mai out of his chair once more, pausing to shoot her an irritated look before sitting down. Mai smiled sheepishly but Naru remained impassive.

"She was possessed. We don't know why she was down there but I did notice some suspicious stains around where she was standing."

"Like… blood?" John asked, paling slightly.

"I believe so. However, she didn't have any wounds that Lin nor I could see. It was peculiar."

"Is she alright though?" Mai asked. Naru sighed and turned to the monitors, clearly close to being done talking.

"Yes, Lin thinks so. John, would you mind checking the pool room again. I'd like to know if there's any spiritual residue of sorts. A possession that early into our investigation is unusual. It could be a malicious spirit."

"Hai, boss," John said with a mock salute before grinning at Mai and leaving. Mai waved goodbye before plopping down in the chair next to Naru, watching him type for a few seconds. Finally he turned to her, arching an eyebrow.

"Is there something you needed?" Mai frowned at his condescending tone before straightening.

"Yeah, actually." When Naru didn't move or say anything else, she continued. "On the screen, I didn't think it was a woman at first. Her heat reading seemed a bit bigger, like it was a man standing there or something. Is that weird?"

"Well, what do you think it means?"

Mai's frown returned. Naru was testing her again, probably looking for a way to make her feel stupid. Still though, Ayako was talking about something like this recently. "Ah… doesn't it have something to do when a spirit possessing someone manipulates their aura? I mean, I was told it could happen. She didn't sound like she was a very big person, at the least."

Naru's lips turned up slightly. It wasn't quite a smile, but it was something. Mai internally celebrated, trying and failing to keep the goofy grin off her face. "I think that's about right."

"But… what does that mean Naru?" At her question, Naru's mouth fell again, pressing his lips together.

"It could be a variety of things."

"That's not really answering my question." Mai froze when his eyes met hers again. They seemed serious. Not to mention, impossibly gorgeous. However his next words didn't sound so gorgeous.

"Well, it could mean that we're dealing with a rather powerful spirit."


	2. Chapter 2

After the pool incident Naru hurried to set up proper cameras in the pool room as well as in the main hallways. John did perform a cleansing, so it took a while before another sighting occurred.

"Naru," Lin summoned the boy. Mai hurried over with John, but frowned. All she saw onscreen was a man wandering around the halls. Was he suspicious? He looked too scrawny to be a real threat, and he wasn't really doing anything. Nonetheless Mai dismissed it. Naru knew better, she knew that much by now.

This happened twice more before Mai's confusion got the better of her.

"Why are you guys freaking out so much?" she asked when everyone crowded around the monitors again.

"Are you serious?" Naru couldn't help but say, making Mai's face turn an interesting shade of crimson. She knew she had just pulled a special kind of stupid on Naru if he wouldn't even try to keep his composure.

As for Naru, she really did seem incredibly stupid. To him, on screen the large black dog had just exited the frame, making it the third sighting of it in one night. He was waiting for it to attack but for now it just seemed to be wandering around.

"Yes I'm serious. It's just a guy out for a walk, not that suspicious," Mai defended herself. All three boys turned to stare at her weirdly, even John. "…What?"

"Mai, that's not a man. It's a dog," John said dubiously. Mai's brows furrowed.

"What? No it's not! Naru can you rewind the tapes?" Naru complied, a bit annoyed at being ordered around by Mai, but curious. Once again the dog appeared in the frame and Mai quickly leaned over him and paused it.

"See, it's a guy," she exclaimed triumphantly, pointing to the lanky brunette onscreen. Naru and Lin exchanged a look.

"Are you sure?" John asked.

Mai bristled. "It's definitely a guy. Can't you see him? Tall-ish? Shaggy brown hair? Right here." She motioned to him again, but it was evident no one saw.

Naru just made a low noise in his throat and re-winded all the way back to the first sighting. "And this? Is it a man?"

Mai began to doubt herself, but she could clearly see him on the screen. "Yeah. It is."

Naru nodded and went through all the recorded sightings twice. Each time she claimed it was a man, and described the same guy. Finally he set it back to the live feed and turned to her, a curious glint in his eye.

"You're positive it's a guy."

"Naru, now you're just being stupid. Why? What are you seeing?"

"It's a dog, Mai," Lin said gently. Mai frowned. "We've been seeing a dog running around the hotel this entire time."

"That's a weird looking dog then," she huffed before moving to flop down on the couch. By now it was almost five am, and she was getting tired. She didn't know how Naru and Lin could stay up so often.

"Monk just texted me. He and Ayako got your message, Naru, and are on the way here. They'll be here in an hour," John piped up.

Naru nodded and sat back in his chair, already thinking about the day's plans.

True to their word Monk and Ayako arrived at around six. Both of them bleary eyed and crabby but ready to work. The only problem was that as soon as Monk arrived he began complaining of a headache, but he insisted on casing the place and beginning exorcisms with Ayako and John.

They hadn't been having any real luck so Mai found herself at apartment 293, otherwise known as the Takahashi residence. Takahashi-san had welcomed her warmly but had to duck out, leaving her to watch Akio by herself. Mai was supposed to be investigating but Akio was adorable, so she didn't mind baby-sitting.

"Hey Mai-chan, do you like dogs?" Akio asked as he struggled to fit a piece in on the puzzle he was trying to solve. Mai reached over and rotated the piece so it fit in easily, earning a bright smile from the small boy.

"I sure do. Why do you ask?"

"I like dogs too. I'd like one when I'm older. Not a mean scary one, but a nice one." He suddenly stiffened, looking around curiously.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah! I think I keep hearing dogs though." Mai's brows drew together at that. That definitely wasn't a good sign.

"Huh. There's probably dogs in the neighborhood! Don't worry too much, we're here to keep you safe after all," Mai reassured him.

"Like a guardian?"

"Yeah, I suppose so!" Akio relaxed visibly at her words.

"Hey Mai-chan, can I ask a question?"

Mai felt herself grow apprehensive. It was a child, what damage could he cause? "Sure thing buddy."

"The redhead and the tall guy with the funny hair, are they dating?" Mai laughed, surprised.

"I don't know. If you ask me though, it seems like they totally are!" She teased.

Akio grinned. "Do you have a boyfriend?" Mai flushed at his blunt question.

"No, I don't. Do you have a girlfriend?" To her relief, he accepted the subject change.

"No I don't either. I do like a girl though! She's really pretty and helps me with math." Akio's eyes sparkled as he talked.

"That's good!" Mai was about to continue when Akio stiffened again, instinctively reaching out and grabbing onto Mai's arm.

"Mai-chan, did you know something really bad has happened here."

"No, I didn't! What happened?" Mai replied, trying to keep her voice calm. She was sure that what Akio was about to say wasn't going to be good.

"Someone died. He was killed by three guys. I saw it all in my dreams," Akio whispered. Mai frowned slightly and reached out to stroke his head in an attempt to comfort him. "That's when all the whispers started, when the man died."

"The whispers? That doesn't sound nice," Mai said lightly. Akio shook his head solemnly.

"They say bad things. I can't always hear them, but they say Kabayashi-san's name a lot." Mai's eyes widened. _Kabayashi-san? Surely that doesn't mean… is she involved with something here?_

"Do they say anything else?" Akio looked thoughtful, his puzzle forgotten for the moment.

"No. Not really. They just seem very angry at Kabayashi-san."

"Who is they, Akio-kun?" Mai pressed.

"Oh, the people who have died here! All of them. They can't leave, you know." Mai felt herself growing nauseous. He was saying such sad stuff with a straight face!

"That's terrible! We need to focus on nicer things, ne?" Mai said cheerfully, trying to change topics hurriedly.

"Yeah! I saw Morine-san this morning when she came back. She's doing okay! But she says she's moving," Akio said with a pout. "The ghosts chased her off. At least they didn't kill her. They're trying to kill everyone, but mostly Kabayashi-san."

"O-Okay Akio-kun, that's enough chatting! Let's finish your puzzle," Mai said hurriedly. _This sounds serious, why haven't we heard about this earlier?_

Akio's face abruptly twisted. When Mai reached to comfort him he drew away, staring intently at the window of the apartment.

Mai shot him a panicky look before jumping up and heading for the window next to the balcony. For some reason she started having visions of a man plummeting to his death off an upper balcony.

She prayed that wasn't about to happen.

Unfortunately, she heard a whooshing noise before a flash of color flew past the window and hit the ground below with an ominous thud. Mai couldn't hold back her gasp of surprise before turning to Akio. Even more surprising was his reaction. He didn't seem shocked or concerned, instead he was looking at her curiously.

"You saw him too?"

"Akio, stay right there. I need to check something out," Mai said before turning and rushing onto the balcony. When she peered over the railing, there was nothing on the ground. No blood, no body, not even the dirt was messed up. There was no denying it, she had just seen the third apparition in 24 hours. She had to tell Naru and the crew!

"Hey, Akio-kun. Would you like to go on a bit of a field trip?"

When she got to the base everyone was there and up to their usual antics. While Naru wasn't too impressed with her inviting Akio in without permission, Ayako took to him immediately, even going so far as to snatch the child away from Mai and play with him. Mai didn't mind, she had something to do.

"Naru, something happened," she whispered once she was sure Akio was busy. He tilted his head, an indicator he was listening. "I'm positive I saw someone fall from one of the floors above us, but when I checked outside, no one was there."

"Hm. There was no blood or anything?"

"Ne. Akio didn't seem concerned, I think he's seen him before. I'm guessing I'm the first to see it besides him." Naru sat back, considering this. At the same time they became aware of an argument between Monk and Ayako.

"I'm just saying I don't trust the lady. Something about her rubs me the wrong way, that's all," Monk declared, gingerly rubbing his temples.

"Kabayashi-san seems perfectly fine to me, what are you talking about," Ayako shot back.

"Maybe so, but personally I'm not the biggest fan."

"What's with you? You've been so moody about her and she's done nothing to you! Are you PMS'ing?"

"That's something you would know all too well," Monk retorted. Ayako moved to smack him upside the head.

"Why you-"

"Akio-kun! I think it's time I got you back, your dad's probably home by now, eh?" Mai intervened. Akio shot her a grateful look and followed her eagerly out of the room.

"Would you stop being so stupid. She's a small office lady, what's she gonna do to you," Ayako chided. "Unless you're so weak you could get taken down by a small office lady."

"Hey! I take offense to that! You never know, they always have freakishly long nails," Monk pouted. Clearly his headache was forgotten. "Besides, you're a small office lady but you can be a real beast sometimes."

"I take offense to _that_! At least my hair is nicer than yours!" Ayako jabbed. Monk feigned being hurt before shaking out his hair dramatically.

"Mine is _so_ nicer, just admit it."

"That's enough," Lin's tired voice cut through their argument. Ayako and Monk shot Lin a sheepish grin before shrugging and falling silent.

"Alright, let's get you back to your dad. You're probably getting hungry now," Mai said brightly before leading Akio out. On the way out she thought she saw Naru gazing after them, but she brushed it off.

That afternoon Masako and Yasu arrived together. It didn't take long for Masako to start feeling ill, as announced when she clapped a kimono sleeve against her mouth and ran to Naru.

"Naru, this place… it's not good," Masako whispered into the boy's shirt. Naru kept his face impassive, but to Mai's joy his arms remained by his side. _That's right Masako, Naru isn't easily swayed by pretty girls crying! He's better than that!_

"How so?" Naru asked. Masako sighed and stepped back, finally letting go of him.

"It's very dark. Cold too. And… musty. Like something has settled here and hasn't moved for a while," Masako admitted. Mai and John exchanged a look.

"Cold and musty, you say? Mai said practically the same thing earlier too!" John piped up. Masako couldn't keep the irritation off her face, clearly not amused that Mai was stealing her limelight. Mai ignored her.

"Huh. I was thinking the same thing too. I've got a wicked headache too, you don't Mai? You're sort of the go to for weird ghost phenomenon." Monk said thoughtfully.

"Nope. Nothing. I think it's just you," Mai admitted.

"Me too," Masako said softly. Everyone turned to look at her. "I mean, I have a headache too. It's very sharp, like something is pressing on my skull from the inside."

Monk's eyes widened. "Yeah, that's what I'm feeling too!"

"You two should probably rest then. Naru, what's our first move?" Ayako asked.

Naru just frowned and crossed his arms, deep in thought. Finally, he spoke. "Lin and I are still gathering information. There has definitely been a murder here, which could mean a residual haunting that's built up power over time. For right now, I'd suggest visiting places around the complex and exorcising apartments, try and make things safer for the residents. Lin and I will try to find the motive and the perpetrators so we can begin purifying this place and setting things right."

Monk jumped up, cracking his knuckles and grinning playfully. "Alright, sounds good to me. Who's ready to kick some ghost butt?"


	3. Chapter 3

That night during exorcisms the dog struck again. John was on the top floor in the middle of his exorcism when he heard a weird noise.

Turning around he was suddenly attacked by a large black dog with red eyes. Hearing the struggle Monk, Lin and Naru rushed to help him. Luckily he managed to push away the spirit but wasn't able to exorcise it, even so he sustained a bite mark on leg.

"It just came out of nowhere," John relayed after. "I turned and I just saw this swirl of black and then I was down."

"There, all bandaged. Just keep it clean," Ayako exclaimed as she finished cleaning up his bite. John thanked her as Naru went through the footage of the attack. Mai noted his wary expression and made her way over to the computers to watch too.

"Do you still see a man?" Naru asked as he played it in slow motion.

"No, that is definitely our dog. I wonder how he does that, appearing as a man to some and a dog to others."

"It could just be that you see things for what they really are, or perhaps he doesn't see you as a threat and appears in his natural form," Naru speculated.

"I'm willing to bet he just doesn't see Mai as a threat," Yasu said snarkily from behind the two. Mai shot him a glare but had to admit, he was probably right. Naru shot Mai a sideways look but kept silent.

"Hey, Naru, where did you put those notes last?" Lin asked suddenly.

"I gave them to Yasu, he was doing research." Yasu glanced up when Naru spoke.

"Oh, yeah, I put them on that table right the-…. That's weird," Yasu trailed off as he pointed to an empty table. "They were right there. Did someone move them?"

"Maybe you lost them," Monk suggested half-jokingly.

"Have you met me? I am king organization. No way have I lost those. I am too good for that," Yasu sniped back.

"Didn't you lose your phone five times in one day?" Ayako added. "And Mai's backpack?"

"Yeah, I still haven't gotten that back," Mai said glumly.

"Okay so maybe I've lost a few things, I know it's hard to believe that someone as perfect as I is only human, but I am. I do know that I didn't lose those case notes though. I had just added a section about one of the latest incidents here, I remember that."

"Maybe you did put them somewhere safe but forgot exactly where," John said kindly.

"I could swear I put them on the table," Yasu mumbled.

"Well, they're not there now," Lin said. Everyone fell silent. This wasn't good, Naru must be furious. A quick glance in his direction confirmed Mai's suspicions. His jaw was clenched and his eyes were narrowed, but he wasn't saying anything.

"Hey, Mai, you have intuition super powers! Do you have an idea of where they are?" John asked, desperate to help. Mai flushed as everyone turned to stare.

"I don't think it really works like that," she admitted.

"Exactly. We just all have to look," Masako added. Mai was about to glare but realized Masako had a point.

"Even so, can't you visualize them maybe?" John refused to give up.

"Uh, I can try." Mai tried half-heartedly to visualize the notes in her mind, thinking of the thick folder with all the papers in it. At first she got nothing. Then, somehow, she started seeing them laying in a hall way. "Yasu, did you leave them in a hallway?"

"No… are you seeing them in a hall way?"

"Yeah, I think so. I'm seeing the folder and I'm also seeing what looks like the hallway flooring underneath it. It could be nothing, though," Mai amended when she caught Monk's expectant eyes. To her surprise he grinned and jumped up, giving her a crushing hug.

"Mai, I think you just saved the day! Everyone, check the hallways!"

"It might not be there," Mai pleaded as everyone started rushing out.

"It's our best shot!"

Sure enough, the notes were in a hallway on the floor, right by apartment 119. Yasu was the one to find them, and he couldn't stop crowing about it even though it was Mai that sent him there in the first place. Nonetheless the mood was considerably lighter as they headed back to base.

Mai was startled when Naru stopped her right before the base door, leaving them the only two in the hallway.

"I swear I'm not the one who lost the notes, if that's what you're thinking," Mai said nervously as he stared at her intensely. To her surprise Naru's eyes crinkled, and a genuine spark shone in them. Mai felt her stomach drop out of her body. _Holy, he's so pretty…_

"I know. Thanks Mai, we really needed those notes." With that Naru strode inside base, acting as if he didn't just turn Mai's whole life upside down.

 _Naru's being nice… something is definitely weird at this place,_ Mai thought with a huff before she followed Naru with a burning face.


	4. Chapter 4

The morning of day three Naru sent Yasu to the library for research. After the possession, the dog attack and the botched exorcism, Naru was getting fed up. Luckily, Yasu reappeared only a couple hours later with a notebook full of notes and a gleam in his eyes.

"Listen to this, around ten to twenty years ago there was a notorious Japanese yakuza gang in the area. Rumor has it that they were after the wealth of Takeru Fukui, who was the owner of this very building at the time. He also owned several apartment complexes around the city but he resided here for reasons unknown.

"He was found murdered April 15th of 1990 and all his wealth was gone. People believed it was the yakuza gang who were behind his death. Either way shortly after his death the current building owner, Sora Kabayashi, stepped up and took his place.

"I couldn't find any spiritual records to suggest any strange incidents but I did find that there have been several attempts on Kabayashi-san's life."

"Wait, back up. Attempts on her life? Why has she stayed?" Ayako spoke up. Yasu smiled secretively and pushed his glasses up his nose.

"I don't know why she's stayed but it seems that outsiders who stay in this building go temporarily insane and attempt to kill her, as stated by an interview with the press. So far five people have been arrested but they were released and instead counselled when they showed no previous signs of violence and it was ruled a fit of insanity. Strangely enough, they never had any other records of attack or assault outside of the hotel."

"Are you perhaps trying to say that we may attack Kabayashi-san?" Naru said quietly. Yasu frowned and shrugged.

"It's a probability. Then again the people staying in the apartments temporarily were often businessmen here for a convention or meeting, not spiritualists."

Mai couldn't help but glance over at Monk and Masako. _That can't be what's going on. They can't be used like that to hurt someone!_

Monk must've noticed her dire expression. "Hey, there's no way anything like that is going to happen. Say, Yasu, did the people who assault Kabayashi-san report any strange symptoms beforehand?"

"Well, yes. And you're not going to like this." Monk's lips thinned at Yasu's hesitant tone. "They complained of headaches."

Ayako gasped and clapped a hand on her knee. "No, that's impossible. Surely there's something else going on here!"

"What else did you learn," said Naru.

"Um, well, that's about it. Oh, wait." Everyone leaned forward to listen better. "Not too long ago a man moved in here, named Kenshin Yanagi. He committed suicide only months after moving in. He was supposedly driven insane by the spirit living here.

"That's all, I'm afraid. It would seem that someone likes to keep the activities of this place under wraps. I had to do some serious weaseling to get the info."

"Thank you Yasu, that will be all for now. I think the best plan of action as of late is to find who's haunting this place, Takeru-san or Yanagi-san, would you not agree Lin?" Naru said thoughtfully.

"Hai."

"Let's get to it then."

"Man, I sure am tired," Mai yawned. She had been stuck with Masako on a spirit sensing mission, and so far they had been walking in awkward silence.

Masako's headache was back, albeit very mild, but it was making her grumpy.

"It's only seven Mai, you have a whole day yet to go," Masako teased her gently. Suddenly the medium paused, raising an uncertain sleeve to her mouth.

"What is it? A spirit?" Mai asked nervously.

"It would seem so. A very troubled one too." Mai felt her heartbeat quicken. She cast a furtive glance around and saw a man peeking out from a half closed door.

"H-hey, what are you doing?" Mai asked. She didn't like the feeling he gave her. Masako glanced at Mai and then at the door, confused, before going pale.

"Mai, we have to go," she whispered before letting out a soft cry and clutching at her head. "That's a spirit!"

Mai gasped as she eyed the man again. She hadn't even noticed! Mai grabbed Masako's arm and was starting to lead her in the opposite direction when they heard a growl. When they turned around a dog was launching itself at Masako.

 _Oh my God, is this the dog? It has glowing red eyes!_

Masako screamed, but Mai knew that in her kimono the medium couldn't move fast enough. Panicked, she jumped in front of Masako, putting herself directly in the path of the dog. Its teeth were heading straight for her face, and in a protective gesture she threw her arms up, squeezing her eyes closed.

She let out a cry as a hot flash ran through her and she could faintly feel her hands tingling. The growls of the dog stopped but she could feel it close by. Opening her eyes she saw it rolling on the ground, injured, before jumping back up again.

"Masako, run," Mai yelled, getting ready to jump at the dog. Sure it was stupid, but the dog was clearly faster than her, and she'd rather face it head on than be attacked from behind.

"Mai, get away from it," Lin called from the end of the hall. Mai gritted her teeth and backed up slowly, trusting Lin. The dog took a step towards her, and then another before launching itself at her again. She heard a piercing whistle before two streaks of light snaked out from behind her and plunged into the dog, making it howl before dissipating. Lin's shiki to the rescue yet again.

"Thanks Lin," Mai said gratefully as he caught up with them. His only response was a grunt.

"Is anyone hurt?" Monk asked as he, too, ran up to them.

"No," Masako answered softly.

Mai was about to answer when the world spun precariously. She stumbled, trying to keep her balance, but things were quickly growing fuzzy and unstable.

"Whoa, Mai, you okay?" Monk asked. His voice sounded echo-y and far away. Mai tried to answer yes but found herself falling. She braced herself for the impact with the floor but instead found Monk's arms.

He quickly scooped her up as Naru arrived on scene as well.

"What?" he asked as he saw Mai laying limply in Monk's arms.

"The dog came back. Mai seems to have taken a hit," Lin remarked ruefully. Naru sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair. Not another possession, not now.

"Mai jumped in front of me, I thought for sure she was going to be bitten. It was going right for the head too this time," Masako finally spoke up, her voice shaky. The three men exchanged surprised looks.

"She has no bite marks," Monk pointed out. "So what happened?"

"No, of course she wouldn't, she fended off the dog before it could get her. It was a strange warding magic, too."

"What? Mai, don't tell me you channeled your energy. It's dangerous, you can't control it yet," Monk said harshly. "…And she can't hear me."

By this point Mai was almost completely unconscious, fighting to stay awake but barely.

"Get her back to base for some rest. Everyone, we need to start hunting this dog down."

Mai wasn't sure if she'd ever heard Naru sound so resolute.

Mai found herself floating on the astral plane.

"Hello?" she whispered, looking for Gene. Instead, she felt herself fall suddenly, down into a room. An apartment, a very familiar apartment.

"This looks like the apartments in the building we're in right now," Mai remarked quietly to herself. "But which one?"

A cursory inspection of the room revealed it to be 119. Hm, was this room related to the case? It had been the room the papers appeared in front of. She whirled around as she heard whispers behind her. When she looked, there was nothing there. Yet, the whispers continued.

"Hello?" Mai asked, trying to find the source of the whispers. They seemed to be getting louder and were making her restless. "Who's there?"

She jumped as she heard a banging noise, then another. The whispers were all over, inside her head, making her spin dizzily as she kept trying in vain to see who was doing it. Mai froze. This wasn't her. If it was her, she'd know it was a spirit and would wake up. She was living through someone, but who?

She saw the mirror in the room and gasped. A ragged man stared back at her, pupils constricted abnormally and a sheen of sweat on his face. This was the man she kept seeing, the one who also looked like a dog.

He/she let out a scream and Mai winced. She could feel herself slowly going insane. Now all she could hear was whispers but she couldn't make out what they were saying. Why was she feeling this way? So unstable… like a rope about to snap.

This was the worst feeling.

Mai tried to wake up. She called out for Gene but it seemed like no matter how loud she screamed all she could hear were the whispers. It was like when she was most scared, but multiplied times a thousand. Her heart kept racing.

She was sure Naru had talked about something like this before, but she couldn't think straight. Paranoia?

Finally the noises and the voices got to her. She felt herself begin to fall.

Before she hit the ground she woke up to John staring down at her with a worried expression. Mai could feel her lower lip trembling and didn't resist as the kindly priest pulled her into a hug.

"Mai-chan I was worried, you started saying things and moving around in your sleep," John said as he fussed over her. Mai resisted the tears and tried to calm herself.

"I don't know what happened. I was in a room, and I heard these voices. It was the worst feeling, I couldn't wake up! It was like I was going-"

"Insane? Doesn't that sound familiar," Naru's voice made her pull away from John to look at him. To her surprise it was just her, Lin, John and Naru at base.

"Ah, Yanagi-san? That must be who you dreamt about," John said as he caught on. Mai just sighed and buried her face in her hands, tugging at her bangs.

"That was awful. I was so stressed, and the whispers wouldn't stop," she mumbled sadly. John rubbed soothing circles on her back until she calmed back down some more.

"It's alright, it wasn't you Mai," John reassured her. Mai sighed and shot him a grateful smile.

"Still though, what he went through felt pretty bad. Poor guy."

Naru had been thinking this whole time what Mai's dream meant. Finally he spoke, "I think it's safe to assume that the spiritual activity began before him, but that doesn't erase the issue with him attacking people. I say we continue what we're doing now and don't stop until he's exorcised."

Mai felt a funny feeling in her stomach. She mistook it for hunger, at first, except it was cold. "Hey wait. Naru, you can't do that," she said in a shaky voice. Naru glanced over at her impassively.

"And why not?"

"I don't know… but don't you think that maybe he will lead us to the real culprit here?" Mai argued.

"Mai if that was the case we'd have solved this by now. He's clearly not willing to cooperate, as evidenced by his frequent attacks," Naru said slowly, as if she was dumb.

Mai flushed angrily. Of course Naru would make her angry right after a traumatic dream.

"I just have a feeling that we shouldn't get rid of him just yet."

"A feeling, hm?" That Naru, being so condescending. "Is this in any way influenced by your recent dream?"

"You're saying that I'm thinking impulsively," Mai shot back, offended.

"I'm saying that perhaps you're letting your emotions get in the way. This Yanagi-san has given us no reason not to exorcise him. Frankly he's been causing plenty of trouble and I think all of us want him eliminated, except you, apparently."

"Na-RU I am _not_ letting my emotions get in the way. I was just attacked earlier, wasn't I?" Mai huffed.

Naru's eyes narrowed. "Technically speaking, Hara-san was the intended victim. It was your own stupidity that made you throw yourself in the way of danger."

"How dare you! I was trying to help, she was in trouble." Mai cursed her wavery voice. Why did she have to get teary when emotional?

"Thanks to you we had to put this operation on stand still once more."

"You would've done the same without complaining if Masako had been bitten," Mai fired back, hurt. "You did the same for John and Monk too."

Naru sighed heavily and Mai's lips twitched. While she was hurt that he prioritized the others over her she had to admit that she had won a small victory. Naru knew she was right about that much.

"Mai's right, Masako also suspects that there's something else here," John hesitantly stood up for his friend. Mai beamed at John and Naru just rolled his eyes. Some days that girl just lived to oppose him.

"Lin, what's your input," he finally asked snappishly. Lin glanced up, surprised.

"I can't say for sure. I still think Yanagi-san is behind this, but if Hara-san also says it's not him pulling the strings then perhaps it may be best to hold off until we better understand what's happened here."

Naru let out another sigh and Mai thought she heard him grumbling under his breath, but she waited for his answer. Finally he glanced up and stared coldly at her.

"Alright Mai, you win this time. We won't exorcise him. For now."

"Is it just me or is this floor really cold," Yasu griped. Monk shot him a look and gingerly rubbed his temples. Man, this headache was _not_ going away. He had refused exorcism all this time but he was starting to rethink things. He had a feeling Masako felt the same way.

"If you're uncomfortable, you're welcome to leave," Masako fired back impolitely through her kimono sleeve. Monk wanted to high five her.

"Point taken. Anyways, what are we doing up here?"

"Looking for a lost cat, Yasu. We're obviously trying to find the bastard that attacked Masako and Mai," Monk sniped sarcastically. Yasu blushed mildly but tried to look unfazed.

"Hold on, I sense him. He's very close, and angry." Masako staggered slightly. "Very angry."

Monk and Yasu exchanged looks. "Where is he?" Yasu asked.

"Right there," Masako pointed at a closed apartment door.

As if on cue the door unlatched and swung open with a bang, making Monk and Masako flinch and Yasu shriek. Monk wasted no time in dashing into the room, the other two hot on his heels.

When they ran in they all gasped in horror. A woman was stood on the balcony, scrambling over the railing.

"No! Don't do it," Masako shouted. The woman shot them a wry smile over her shoulder and Monk growled slightly.

"She's possessed!" Before he could start an emergency prayer the woman had jumped and plummeted four stories to the ground. All three of them cried out and ran further into the apartment. When they burst onto the balcony and peered over, she lay on the ground, limbs and hair splayed out around her.

"No," Yasu whispered.

Luckily when they got to her she was still alive, but in critical condition. As the whole group ran to her, she began regaining consciousness. By the time the ambulance had arrived, they had gather some semblance of what had happened. Apparently she was mid cleaning when she heard whispers. The next thing she knew, she was falling. As she got wheeled off, she got a funny look on her face when she saw Mai, something that didn't go unnoticed by Naru. Even so, everyone was eager to head back to base and he didn't have time to ask her.

As everyone headed inside, Naru glanced up at the window of the apartment that she jumped out of. He thought he could see markings on the window, and when he checked it out a little later his suspicions were confirmed.

On the window, written in blood, were the words ' _All who enter cannot leave.'_


	5. Chapter 5

Evening was falling fast, concluding the third day of investigation. Naru was currently taking a little stroll around. He couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. He'd had all these clues and puzzle pieces but he had yet to find a way to piece them together. Obviously there was more than one spirit at play here, but what were their motives?

He was so busy thinking that it barely registered that there was a dog at the end of the hall, waiting for him.

"So this is how it is," he said softly, straightening to stare the dog down. "Yanagi-san."

He'd had his doubts seeing as he'd never personally seen what Mai had seen. He couldn't be sure it wasn't really a dog. However it did make sense, and from the man Mai had described in the dogs place compared with old records, it appeared it was indeed Yangi-san.

As if seeing Naru trying to figure him out, Yanagi-san growled menacingly and took a step forward. Naru didn't move, barely even batting an eyelash. Yanagi-san growled again and took another step.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" The only thing chillier than Naru's voice was the hallway, but not my much. Yanagi-san took another step. He was challenging Naru.

Without warning Yanagi-san let out a ferocious bark and started barreling down the hallway, snarling and snapping. Naru was prepared to duck out of the way but Monk appeared at the last second, warding Yanagi-san off at the last second.

"Damn, he doesn't stick around long enough to be exorcised," Monk complained. Naru just stood there, gazing thoughtfully at the last place he saw Yanagi-san.

"I think we should proceed with our original plan to exorcise him. Tonight, if possible." Monk shot Naru an incredulous look.

"Aren't you the one who told Mai you wouldn't?"

"Things change. Don't fight me on this."

"Naru, Monk!" Yasu shouted excitedly. They both turned to see him pelting down the hall before tripping and falling ungraciously. Monk winced and Naru just sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What's wrong man?"

"It's Mai, she just passed out again!"

Mai blinked as her surroundings went from hazy to clear. What? How did she get into her room so fast? And why was Kabayashi-san going through her bags?!

Wait a second. Those weren't her bags. So where was she? Or more specifically, when?

 _She has to go._

What a weird thought to have. Kabayashi-san hadn't done anything bad.

 _She killed me._

Mai watched as Kabayashi-san sighed and stalked back out of the room. Mai felt her body move to follow her against Mai's will. _She has to go._

What was going on?

Kabayashi-san headed up the staircase to the second floor.

 _Push her down._ No! Who was this person? Why did they hate her so much?

Kabayashi-san froze and glanced behind her, staring straight at Mai. She blinked a couple times, confused, but kept going. So she couldn't see Mai… hm.

Now she made her way into the first apartment on the right.

 _Push her off the balcony._

Stop it! _She's guilty. Guilty, guilty, guilty._ Mai felt herself growing angry. Whoever this person was, they seriously hated her.

 _She took everything. This is her fault._

Mai had images of a man lying on the ground, dead flash through her mind. Who? Did Kabayashi-san murder him?!

No, that's ridiculous Mai. So… maybe it was something else.

"Mai."

Gene's voice snapped her out of her reverie. Mai found herself on the astral plane.

"Gene, what is it?" He looked solemn, if a bit sad.

"You have to be extra careful, please."

"You say that every time," she teased him.

"I mean it this time." She sobered up.

"What's wrong?"

"Takigawa and Hara-san are in danger, Mai. Wake up."

Mai gasped as she bolted awake, nearly knocking into Naru.

"N-Naru?" Mai stammered as he regarded her curiously. He was sitting at her side on the couch, but how long had he been there? More importantly, why was he there? Mai blushed furiously as she straightened, trying to keep her last shreds of dignity.

"You looked angry," he commented impassively.

"Angry?"

"Yes." Mai couldn't resist making eye contact, his gaze made her shiver slightly. Finally, with a sigh he leaned forward slightly and tapped her forehead before standing up. Mai watched him with wide eyes.

"What's going on? Where's everyone else?" Mai stammered awkwardly in an attempt to fill the silence. What the heck was Naru up to with that little gesture?

"Exorcisms, of course."

"Wha- hey wait a second. You promised that you wouldn't exorcise Yanagi-san," Mai screeched when she realized what he meant. Naru shrugged disinterestedly, making Mai scowl. She moved to stand up and tell him off when she heard something crinkle in her pocket. Confused, she halted and reached into her pocket, only to feel a slip of paper.

"What's this?" Mai wondered aloud as she unfolded the now wrinkled paper. Her face paled and Naru rushed over, making a small noise when he saw it.

 _Kabayashi-san must die._

Monk was in the middle of exorcising the top floor when he felt the world spin around him. He collapsed to the ground, his head ringing painfully. No matter how much he clutched at his head the pain didn't seem to go away.

Only one floor below Masako was experiencing the same thing. Everyone around them began panicking when they weren't answering, only grunting – and in Masako's case, crying – and grabbing at their hair and head. Lin and Yasu dragged Monk down to Masako and they were trying to help when footsteps sounded down the carpeted halls. Mai bit her lip worriedly. This was clearly the danger Gene had warned her about.

"Naru, what's going on," Ayako asked the teens frantically when they showed up.

Mai paled slightly. "I-I don't know what-"

"Do you sense anything," John interrupted, explaining for Naru.

Mai concentrated. She wasn't sure what she was looking for, but she got her answer soon enough. When she looked at Monk there seemed to be a dark film over him. At first she wasn't sure if she'd seen it, it was so faint, but the more she looked… "I'm not sure, but I think I see something."

"That's all we need, let's go." Naru led the whole crew to an empty room he had found earlier in the investigation, with Lin and Yasu supporting Monk and Ayako and John supporting Masako. The two kept crying out, making Mai flinch each time.

"John, Lin, are you ready?" Naru asked once he was sure Monk and Masako were secure. Mai clutched onto Ayako as she watched them, and Yasu had to leave the room. What on earth could be causing them so much pain?

John and Lin each began their respective exorcisms, John doing his prayers and Lin manipulating his shiki to drive the spirit out. Monk and Masako thrashed around for a few moments more before collapsing to the ground, conscious but exhausted.

"Are they alright now?" Ayako breathed. John frowned and pursed his lips.

"I'd like to think so, but something isn't quite right here. Kazuya, I think you should keep them close from now on," John admitted. Naru merely arched an eyebrow, considering this.

"Naru, you can't do that. I need to get out there and destroy this bastard," Monk protested, his voice rough and strained.

"I don't think that's a bad idea, father Brown."

"Naru!" Monk said angrily.

Naru didn't answer, instead turning on his heel and walking out, Lin following close behind. John, Ayako and Mai all exchanged worried looks.

Mai only hoped they could figure out what the spirit wanted and appease it somehow, and fast.

Ayako and John were given the task of finishing the exorcism on the top floor. Naru had decided that because the spirit was particularly stubborn and obviously had strong ties to here, that they should do it themselves. Right now John was at the other end of the building on the top floor, and it seemed that things were going well.

Ayako, however? Not so great. She could feel this restless energy all around her, and it simply wasn't going away. She tried to increase her prayers, her sincerity and focused her energy on removing the spirit.

She was just finishing up when she heard an all too familiar noise. Turning around slowly she came face to face with red eyes. Letting out a scream she jumped up and ran towards the stairs. It was her turn now, she supposed. Suddenly she felt a weird whooshing of wind from behind her. Turning around she saw the dog leap at her, and she steeled herself for the end.

To her surprise, it simply went through her, leaving her feeling cold and shaky.

She felt her blood run cold as an odd pounding rose up in her head.

No way.

This must be the headache that Monk and Masako were complaining about, she thought to herself bitterly. I can't let Naru know. He'll just ridicule me for messing this up!

"Ayako, are you alright? I heard you scream?" John asked as he caught up with her. Ayako met his gaze, trying to hide her terror.

"Yeah! Just saw the dog and got a little spooked."

Even though she said them, Ayako felt those weren't her words.

That night as Mai and Ayako were retiring to bed, Mai noticed something.

"Ayako, have you seen my new green shirt? The one I bought with you last weekend?" Mai asked as she rummaged around in her bags.

"Of course not, why would I wear your stupid clothes." Ayako's harsh tone made Mai look. Mai frowned as she saw the bags under the miko's eyes. Not to mention the messy hair. … Like she'd been tugging at it.

"I-I never said you'd taken it. I was just asking if you'd seen it," Mai said. Ayako shot the girl a look and Mai's frown deepened. Something was wrong. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Ayako's voice softened. "I'm just a little upset that Monk isn't around. I could've used him earlier."

"You're just upset Monk isn't around, period, aren't you?" Mai couldn't help but tease. To her surprise Ayako jumped up angrily.

"Are you saying I can't do things myself?"

"Wha? No, of course not! Ayako calm down, you're really wound up."

Mai's worried tone shook some sense into Ayako. Monk and Masako weren't kidding, this headache was driving her crazy.

"I'm sorry, Mai. I'm just tired, I guess. This guy isn't giving us a break," Ayako said. She sent Mai a reassuring smile, but it looked weak and timid to Mai.

"Hey, it's alright. Get some sleep. I think the boys can take care of us for the time being." Ayako's smile wavered at Mai's kind words, but her eyes stayed kind.

"That's not a bad idea. You get some sleep too, I bet your shirt will be back in the morning."

Mai sighed as Ayako slid into bed, falling asleep in seconds. Mai watched her for a moment before getting into bed herself. Unlike the priestess, Mai didn't fall asleep right away. She kept thinking.

Somehow, something felt very wrong with Ayako.


	6. Chapter 6

"She looks fine to me," Naru shot Mai down when she brought up her suspicions.

"You didn't see her last night," Mai fired back. Naru just stared at the sleeping priestess indifferently. He knew he should trust Mai, but he hated to admit that she could be right. He hated admitting that he wasn't on top of things for the first time in a long time.

"Naru, I'm heading out. I have some things to check on," Lin said from the doorway.

"Alright. Mai and I can keep a handle on things here." Lin nodded at Naru's words, cast one last furtive glance at the redhead currently splayed out on the bed at base, and left. Mai frowned up at Naru.

"You really think we drove out the spirit?" Mai asked.

"I know we drove out the spirit. I just don't know where it went," Naru admitted. Mai felt a little taken aback. Naru didn't often admit that he didn't know things. She couldn't help but warm with pleasure.

So, he trusted her.

"I have an idea, and you're not going to like it," Mai blurted as he suddenly remembered her encounter with Ayako a few hours ago. She had insisted that Naru, John and Lin carry Ayako up to base after the miko began mumbling some weird words in her sleep, just in case.

"You think Matsuzaki-san has been possessed now."

Mai's eyes widened. "How did you know-"

"John told me she had a run-in with Yanagi-san earlier. It didn't take much to put two and two together."

"Huh. You're a real Sherlock, aren't you?" Naru glanced at Mai quizzically.

"I'm a paranormal researcher, Mai, not a British detective."

"Oh, come on! I can see it, a trench coat and a pipe! Maybe a monocle?" Mai teased. Naru frowned but Mai could tell his heart wasn't in it. His eyes sparkled slightly, making her feel warm inside.

"I'm surprised you know what those things are."

"I'm hurt, Naru. Are you implying I don't read?"

"I'm not sure you even know how to read. In fact, I believe I specifically noted on the sheet this morning to stick to your job, yet who did I find playing hide and seek with a member of this building?" Mai blushed furiously. Okay, so maybe she had gotten a bit sidetracked, but Akio-kun was just too cute!

"Hey, I got the job done though, didn't I?" she defended herself.

"Yes, but I had to supervise the whole time."

"Yeah, yeah, blame Mai for everything. If I remember correctly, I'm the one who started the whole search for Yanagi-san, eh?"

"I'm detecting a hint of pride. Pride is very unbecoming for a lady."

"Says the narcissist of the century."

"I'm not a lady."

"You sure?"

"Would you two stop bickering?" Ayako cut in. Mai felt her face flame and she pointedly looked at her feet while Naru just crossed his arms and glanced away from both ladies. Ayako fought back at smile. Mai had an uncanny ability to bring out the teenager in Naru, it was amusing to see.

"Have a nice nap?" Mai said brightly in an effort to diffuse the situation.

"Hah."

Mai's grin fell at Ayako's sharp response. Boy, what a bad temper.

"My back hurts. My hea-… my back hurts," Ayako complained. She was about to say, my head too, but caught herself in time. Unfortunately, Naru had picked up on it and was watching her intently.

"Shall I get you some tea?" Mai offered.

"No, stay here. I don't want you wandering around," Naru chided. Mai huffed angrily but stayed where she was.

"Where's Monk and Masako?"

"John and Yasu are with them right now. They should be back soon," Mai explained. Ayako shot Naru a nasty glare, but he remained impassive.

"So you let them out?"

"They needed some things from their rooms. I trust the boys."

"Hmph."

Before Ayako could come up with something biting to say to Naru, the quartet in question returned. Monk and Masako looked exhausted, but Mai had to admit, they did look a lot better.

"Hey guys! Ayako, you're awake!" John exclaimed as he ushered Masako and Monk in. The two took a seat on the chairs in the room, with Monk immediately resting his chin in his hands. Mai shot him a warm smile, which he returned.

"Welcome back," Naru greeted them coolly. Yasu and John nodded in response.

"How is it out there?" Ayako asked.

"Alright. No spiritual activity, but the temperature is low," Yasu answered. "And their headaches are gone." Ayako shot Monk and Masako a jealous look. Hers seemed to be getting worse by the minute.

"Good. John, are you up for accompanying Yasu to interview these people?" Naru asked, proffering a clipboard from seemingly out of nowhere.

"Morine-san? Ah, she's the girl from the pool, ne?" Yasu asked as he scanned the sheet.

"Why do you need to talk to her?" Mai spoke up.

"She was the only one who has seen Yanagi-san out of dog form. I feel she may have some answers. I have some theories as of late, I just need confirmation."

"Do I not count?" Mai pouted.

"No," was Naru's blunt reply.

"Look at you, figuring everything out. I don't know why we even bother to come along with you anymore," Ayako joked.

"Neither do I." Ayako's teasing mood vanished at Naru's insult and everyone stifled a laugh.

"Say, where's Lin-san?" Masako said softly.

"He had some work to do. He'll notify us if anything happens, don't worry." It was Mai's turn to bristle. So he can explain things nicely to Masako but not her, eh? To further Mai's anger, Masako thanked him and batted her eyelashes. Unbelievable.

"If you don't mind me asking, what theories have you got about this place?" Monk interrupted.

"Nothing concrete, however I have a feeling there is some strong ties to the original tragedy that happened here."

"Fukui-san's murder? You did mention he may be behind things," John mused. Naru nodded.

"I too believe he is responsible here. I can sense a stronger force at work." Everyone turned to look at Masako. The medium returned their gazes levelly.

"Are you sure you're not just agreeing with Naru?" Yasu teased. Masako blushed slightly and brought a kimono sleeve to her mouth but didn't answer. Mai felt her rage stirring again.

Suddenly they were interrupted by a burst of static from the mics before Lin's voice came through.

"Naru, my shiki are sensing something."

"Where?" Naru was right to the point.

"The pool room. I'm heading there now."

"Alright, I'm on my way. Yasu, John, come with me. Everyone else, stay here," Naru said before grabbing his book and heading for the door.

"Hey, Naru, I think you're forgetting something," Monk said, jumping into Naru's way. The boy tilted his head and stared pointedly at Monk. It was obvious he wasn't letting them come along.

"Naru, are you crazy? There's clearly something down there, wouldn't bringing Monk along be smart?" Yasu reasoned.

"You were recently possessed, and may still be weakened. There's no guarantee the spirit won't jump back into you first chance it gets. Same for you, Hara-san. You'll stay."

Monk grumbled at the finality in Naru's voice but complied.

"What about Mai and I?" Ayako spoke up.

"I hate to break it to you, but you might be possessed too Ayako." This time John was the one that spoke. Ayako's lips turned down.

"If I was possessed, wouldn't I be trying to commit suicide or attacking someone right now?" she huffed.

"Not necessarily. You'll stay too," said Naru.

"And you're just going to leave Mai in here with us," Ayako retorted. "Alone with potentially possessed people. Are you crazy?"

Naru paused as if to consider this, but truth is he had been tossing that idea around already. He frowned as he glanced over at Mai, who was watching him warily. It seemed she wasn't too happy about being stuck with them either.

"Will you promise not to throw yourself at danger?" Naru said seriously. Mai's eyes brightened slightly, although she blushed at his insinuation.

"I'm not a child, Naru." He arched an eyebrow, as if to say _are you sure_? She blushed even redder but promised to stay close. With that, the foursome, consisting of Naru, John, Yasu and Mai swept out of the room.

Monk, Ayako and Masako watched the door close with blank expressions.

When they arrived at the pool, Lin was crouched down, peering into the water.

"Be careful, Lin," Naru warned the man as he strode over. Lin shot Naru a look but Naru stared back, unflinchingly.

"I saw a shadow in the water, but it's disappeared now. My shiki don't sense anything anymore."

"We were too late," John said ruefully. Yasu, however, was relieved. Not confronting a ghost was seen as a good thing in his books.

"Do you suppose this was a set up?" Mai blurted out. She blushed as everyone turned to look. Why had she said that?

"Is that a feeling you have?" Naru asked. Mai shrunk under his intimidating gaze.

"Y-yeah. A bit." Truth was she wasn't feeling anything. That idea just came out of nowhere. Mai supposed she had Gene to thank, perhaps he was pushing her in the right direction.

"Lin? Can you confirm?"

"Perhaps. The spirit certainly beat a hasty retreat when I arrived. Truthfully, I was expecting a confrontation." Naru narrowed his eyes in displeasure. He wasn't sure how he felt about Lin attempting to go head to head with Yanagi-san by himself, but he didn't question the Chinese man.

"So, what now? Are we in danger?" Yasu said shakily.

"No, there is no spirit here. The danger must be somewhere else."

As if in response, a loud scream erupted from somewhere outside. Everyone rushed to the window just in time to see a woman tumble from a second story window.

"Kabayashi-san!" Joh exclaimed in recognition. Mai felt confused. The name was familiar. Oh, yeah, the apartment building owner! _Oh no!_

"Lin, in the window," Naru said harshly, his arm extending to point out a form in the window Kabayashi-san just fell out of.

"No," Mai breathed.

Ayako stood there, a wicked grin on her face.

"That's impossible, she can't have! What happened to Monk and Masako?" John said loudly, his voice rising an octave with disbelief and panic. "We exorcised them! Repeatedly, too!"

Naru and Lin were already rushing out of the room, but John, Mai and Yasu stood frozen. As if sensing their stares, at the same time Ayako turned to meet their terrified gazes. Mai felt a chill run through her at her evil smile, and Yasu gasped before turning away.

"She's definitely possessed," Mai whispered.

"How?" Yasu couldn't help but say.

John shot the boy a worried look.

"I know." Mai's quiet voice caught their attention. The trio was still staring at her, and Mai couldn't look away.

"What? Say it Mai," John prompted.

"Ayako had a headache earlier."

"So?" Yasu demanded.

"Naru was right, she was definitely possessed."

The remaining members of SPR stood in the head office. Upstairs at base Lin had temporarily paralyzed Ayako and had his shiki keeping watch. Mai knew things looked bad.

"Is she alright?" Mai asked as Kabayashi-san's boss strode in. He looked grim, and Mai couldn't help but cast her gaze downward in shame.

"Kabayashi-san is in the hospital. Her injuries aren't life threatening, but she had broken bones and doctors suspect she may have a concussion judging by the way she's fallen."

"We sincerely apologize, and we'll cover any and all expenses for her recovery," Naru said stiffly. Mai could tell he was blaming himself for the accident.

"Of course you will. As well, I think you should leave," Kabayashi-san's boss said roughly. Mai and Yasu gasped, while Naru just narrowed his eyes. "Things have gotten worse ever since you've arrived, from what I've heard. I don't believe in this paranormal garbage, but it doesn't take an idiot to know that you guys are plain old bad luck. I think you should leave this place and never come back."

"Sir, with all due respect, we don't like to leave until we're sure the threat is gone," Mai said softly. Naru sent her a warning look, and to her surprise, stepped closer to her.

"I'm afraid she's right, sir." Mai's eyes widened at Naru's agreement. However, the gentleman in front of them didn't look impressed.

"I don't care if this case isn't solved yet or not, you've been fired. If you know what's best for you, you'd be packing up right now." Even Lin was on edge at his rude behavior. The Chinese man was tempted to simply leave the room, but he knew Naru wanted him to stay.

"I'm afraid if we left, the activity wouldn't stop," Naru said wryly.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm sure you recall that this isn't the first incident to happen to Kabayashi-san," Naru reminded him. Kabayashi-san's boss paled.

"What does that have to do with anything?" he spluttered.

"In the past she has been stabbed, strangled, nearly drowned and pushed down stairs. Evidently someone, or something, is at work here. That is what we are trying to figure out." Naru's voice was steady but Mai sensed an accusatory undertone. Kabayashi-san's boss was reddening, and a sheen was breaking out on his forehead. Mai guessed he wasn't used to being stood up to, much less by a teenager.

"I know all that. What are you implying, young man?"

"I recently found some evidence that may suggest that foul play is involved."

"Naru, no offense, but that's pretty obvious," Yasu spoke up.

"Of course. One might think that the intent is murder, am I correct?" Mai and John exchanged looks. Where was Naru going with all of this?

"Right." Kabayashi-san's boss was reluctant, but he was listening.

"I believe there is a curse here that is made to run any building owners out of business in any way possible."

Mai gasped. It all made sense. No wonder Yanagi-san couldn't be exorcised, he wasn't an individual spirit! He was being controlled, and the only way to release him was to destroy the curse. She couldn't believe it took her so long to figure out.

"A curse? That's preposterous."

"It would explain the ongoing accidents. No spirit is capable of that much activity in so little time." Lin was the one that spoke. Kabayashi-san's boss seemed to consider this, although his face was still red.

"I suppose you're asking for more time so you can find this curse then," he finally relented. Naru's lip twitched upwards.

"That's precisely it. We're closer than ever to cracking this. A couple more days would suffice." The man sighed and rocked backwards.

"Alright. I'll have to talk to Kabayashi-san first, but alright. You may stay. Mark my words, though, if anything else happens I will personally escort you out."

"Thank you sir! You won't regret this!" Kabayashi-san's boss softened at Mai's eagerness.

"I'd better not," he said gruffly as he ushered them out.

Mai had to admit, the top floor was creepy. Evening was drawing rapidly on day four, and Naru was doing a final sweep of the building to find what kind of curse was placed. He wanted to set about destroying it as soon as possible, which was why Mai was on her own.

She jumped as a noise sounded from behind her, but when she turned to look, it was merely the tree outside tapping on the glass. She let out a small, hysterical giggle. She was really on edge. She had a bad feeling about this place, but Naru would never forgive her if she ran away like a scared little girl.

"Mai, hello," a feminine voice called out from the darkened part of the hallway. Mai gulped. How cliché, why did all ghosts or scary things have to hide in darkness? She braced herself for something to leap out of the shadows, but instead all that came out was Morine-san.

"Oh, hello! You scared me," Mai said, relieved. Morine-san simply tilted her head and smiled strangely, walking even closer. "How's it going?"

"Good, I'm almost done packing! I heard that you have figured out what's going on here?" Her voice seemed kind of wooden. Mai felt a little taken aback, but didn't question it. Maybe that was how Morine-san was all the time? She didn't know her personally, she couldn't say anything. Still, though, it was weird.

"Uh, yeah, at least we think so. Don't worry, though, we're getting things under control." Akine didn't seem relieved by this news. Instead she got uncomfortably close to Mai and gripped the girls arm tightly. Mai winced.

"So you're trying to kill us." Mai's eyes widened at Morine-san's bleak voice. Too late she realized the unusual blankness in the woman's eyes. In response, the grip on her arm tightened painfully, and Mai felt nails digging into her skin.

"What? No, not at all," Mai tried to mollify the girl shakily. Her attempts to extricate her arm from the girls grasp didn't work, if anything it only grew impossibly tighter. It was definitely hurting now, and she was starting to panic.

"You are, though. You're going to kill us all. I can't let that happen." Mai squeaked as Morine-san wrenched her arm, but Mai tried to be strong. This was so embarrassing, she's finally sent out on her own again and already she was under attack. _It's okay, Mai, she's not that much bigger than you. You can take care of yourself!_

"No, you're not listening. We're not trying to kill you, promise," Mai said through gritted teeth as Morine-san wrenched her arm again. She was trying to drag her somewhere, Mai was sure of that. She planted her feet and refused to move.

"Lies. It's all lies. I won't die. I refuse. Even if I have to kill you first."

Mai's mouth fell open at the woman's cold words. Seriously? She was actually trying to kill her? Okay, so Morine-san was _definitely_ possessed. Yet, so were Monk, Masako and Ayako. Holy hell, how many spirits were there?

"No, please, you're possessed. You have to wake up!" Mai pleaded. It was useless, and she felt herself stumble forwards as Morine-san yanked on her arm again. "Hey, where are you taking me? Stop, that hurts!"

"Mai," Naru's cold voice caused Morine-san to freeze. Mai shuddered at the hateful look Morine-san sent to Naru.

"Naru, what are you doing? She's possessed, don't get too close," Mai warned him. Naru ignored her and strode confidently over to the girls. In response, Morine-san shrieked painfully loud and pulled Mai in close to her, holding the girl prisoner.

"Let her go. You know this is a losing battle," Naru warned Morine-san. Mai wasn't sure if he was telling the spirit to let Mai go, or let Morine-san go.

"She's trying to kill us. She has to die." Mai paled, and she noticed Naru glance at her, his expression unreadable. Oh my God, this is _so_ embarrassing. It seemed like she was always getting rescued.

"That's enough." Naru's voice made Morine-san step back, and Mai took the opportunity to try and wiggle out of her grasp. To her surprise, Morine-san pushed her away roughly, and Mai found herself falling. She heard a thump from behind her the same time Mai hit the ground, and Mai turned to see Morine-san splayed out behind her.

"Are you alright?" Naru's voice was painfully soft, and Mai found herself blushing as he crouched down in front of her.

"Yeah, I'm okay." She scrambled to her feet, with Naru rising gracefully alongside her.

"Your arm is bruised." She started before glancing down. There was an angry handprint on her arm, and she noticed little crescents from where the woman's nails broke the skin.

"Oh, yeah. She did grab me kinda hard."

"Why didn't you call for help?" Naru's tone was accusatory and Mai flushed.

"I didn't know-"

"You're too weak to fend off a spirit just yet Mai. Wasn't it you who blacked out after accidentally channeling your energy?"

Mai fidgeted under his stern gaze. "I thought I could fight her off. I didn't even know she was possessed until she started saying all that stuff."

"Mai, that is incredibly reckless. As far as you've come, you're still the weakest one on the team in general." Mai grew hot at his words.

"Alright, fine. I messed up. Whatever. You never let me do anything anyways because I always get in trouble, why are you even surprised?" Naru softened slightly at her angry tone.

"Let's just get back to base. Yasu found it anyhow."

"Found… he found the curse?"

"Yes. That would explain why the spirit left Morine-san so rapidly." Mai had completely forgotten about the woman, but when she looked back, the woman was just waking up.

"Where am I?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Fake? How?" Mai demanded angrily.

"I already told you, this just isn't real." Naru was growing tired of Mai's disbelief.

"Not real? You're the one who said this _had_ to be it. Unless you're not as smart as you keep telling everyone!"

"Mai, that's enough." Lin was the voice of reason here.

"Whatever the case, if this really isn't it, then we have a lot of work to do," John remarked.

"So what now?" Yasu asked.

"It's only the morning. We have all day to figure out what our next step is."

"She isn't going to wake up any time soon, then, huh?" Mai said wistfully, gazing at her still paralyzed friend. Monk had refused to leave Ayako's side, which was rare as he loved to be out on the front lines.

"Absolutely not." This time it was Lin who spoke.

"Yasu, you have a laptop here, ne?" Naru asked abruptly. Yasu bobbed his head in response. "Good, bring it here. John, go with him."

The two boys left.

"I thought we already determined there was a curse here. Why the sudden rush for info?" Mai asked once the door had closed.

"I've already mentioned that Fukui-san is connected. Don't you think it's funny that as soon as we began mentioning Fukui-san's involvement, the attacks slacked off?"

"Are you saying that he's hiding from us now?" Mai asked.

"That's the logical conclusion."

"But that's not what you're thinking," Mai said knowingly.

"What's your theory?" Naru asked her, his tone light.

"I think he's gearing up for something. You know? All or nothing."

"You may be right."

"I was saying the same thing earlier," Masako added haughtily. "He certainly has a lot of power available from all the souls here, so we need to stop him before he does something." Mai felt herself flush at the mediums words. Was it really necessary to butt in like that?

"We're back Naru-chan," Yasu sang out as he pranced back into the room, with John in tow. Naru winced at the nickname but gestured for them to sit at the table in the room. Yasu quickly set about booting it up and typing some things, guided by Naru.

"Yo, I think this is good," Yasu said suddenly. Naru leaned over the back of Yasu's chair, peering around the boy.

"An article on the gang. Interesting."

Mai rushed over to the two boys and pushed her way in front of Naru so she was knelt next to Yasu, reading the screen. Naru frowned and leaned over again, this time reaching his arms over Mai to rest his hands on the table. Mai found it hard to breathe with Naru so close to her. She wondered if Yasu could hear her rapid heartbeat, seeing as he was next to her. She was faintly aware of Monk and Masako joining their little group in the background.

"There's a link to Takeru Fukui's murder," John pointed out as they read the article. Yasu glanced back at Naru for confirmation, and Mai could feel rather than see Naru dip his head in affirmation. Was it just her, or was Naru even closer? She felt that if he dipped his head a little, his face would be right in her hair. She resisted the urge to squeal and instead focused on the laptop.

After clicking the link they were led onto a news page. Listed on it were the basics of the murder.

"You were right with your earlier research. This must a murder fueled by greed, judging by the way they appear to have gained a ton of money shortly after the death. It would make sense that Fukui-san feels resentment and continues to haunt this place," Naru mused.

"Hey, Naru, it says he lived in apartment 119!" Yasu squinted to where Mai was pointing before whistling in disbelief.

"You know, I think I read that somewhere. How crazy is it that the guy who moved into his old apartment ended up going crazy. Wait a second-… you don't think-"

"That confirms it. Fukui-san used Yanagi-san as a vessel of sorts, then." Naru pushed off of his hands and straightened up, giving Mai room to breathe.

"Perhaps… perhaps the curse is in the room. Yasuhara, you were in charge of investigating around there, right? Where did you find the paper?"

"It was actually just outside the room. I saw the painting in the hall was a bit askew so I checked it, and there it was."

"A decoy, then, eh?" Monk mused.

"So you're saying we need to go into that room?" Yasu asked.

"That's dangerous, Naru. Just because he might be gone for now doesn't mean that he isn't waiting to strike as soon as we get too close. Didn't you say something like that earlier anyways?" Mai scolded him.

Naru glanced down and Mai realized she was still kneeling on the floor next to Yasu. She stood up indignantly in front of him, her face almost uncomfortably close to his. Naru didn't bat an eyelash.

"I never said we'd be going in there, did I?" he reminded her.

"You strongly implied it."

"I think Naru knows what he's doing, Mai." Masako's all-knowing voice made her grimace. Smart-aleck.

"Alright. Fine. But I'm not setting foot in that room. Last time I saw that place was very unpleasant."

Ayako suddenly began mumbling under her breath.

"What's she saying?" Lin asked from the computers. Yasu got up and very cautiously crept over to her, wincing every time Ayako glanced his way. Finally he knelt next to her.

"She's not possessed anymore!"

"Really?" Mai said excitedly. Ayako's voice was strained but growing slightly stronger.

"I don't feel anything anymore," Ayako whispered audibly.

"What do you think, Lin," Naru asked.

"My shiki aren't sensing anything within them anymore."

"So along with Fukui-san's retreat, Yanagi-san bailed as well? Interesting. Naru, do you mind if I perform a blessing. Just to prevent anything like this happening again if things go wrong?" John said.

"That sounds like a plan. I'll join in with some cleansing I've learned. Naru?" Lin asked

"What have we got to lose," Naru affirmed.

Mai and Yasu watched the monitors as John, Lin, Monk, Masako and Naru stood in a semi-circle in front of Ayako.

"May the Lord descend from the heavens and bestow his righteous blessing upon these souls, so that they may be free from harm and safe from all distress," John murmured.

"I've never heard this one before," Mai whispered, leaning closer.

"I think he's BS-ing everything," Yasu admitted wryly. Mai chuckled and swatted his arm but resumed watching the feed.

John switched into reciting his Latin prayers when Mai noticed something in the corner of the room. She picked up the mic, getting ready to warn Naru when the transmission cut out. The video started growing fuzzy and cutting in and out, but Mai could just make out a large dog leaping out at Ayako before all the screens shut off.

"Yasu, we have to go down there," Mai pleaded when she realized what had happened.

"Naru told us not to!"

"I think they're in trouble! I saw a dog leaping at Ayako!"

"Let the old hag get it. Do you know what she told me this morning? She said I only appear older because I dress like a nerd. Can you believe that? Besides, didn't the spirits back off? It's a bit early to be launching an attack already."

"Yasu, now is not the time. I'm going, anyways," Mai added when she saw his incredulous look. She was about to storm out when Yasu grabbed both her arms and held them behind her back, effectively keeping her in place.

"Mai, Naru said no. Weren't you just yelled at because a possessed chick tried to kill you?" Yasu reminded her. Mai struggled and shouted, but didn't answer. Yasu sighed. "Look Mai, I'm sorry, but no way."

"You're gonna have to tie me down then because there is no way I'm letting you keep me from helping my friends!" Mai bit out. Yasu shrugged.

"Alright."

Ten minutes later everyone was in for a shock when they walked in and saw Yasu casually chatting on the phone while Mai sat tied to a chair, muttering insults.

"What the?" Lin asked. Yasu waved cheerfully and hung up before standing to greet everyone.

"She's not very good at listening," Yasu explained, his carefree voice not matching the situation.

"I can't believe you actually tied me down," Mai yelled. Naru just pinched the bridge of his nose before walking over and untying her.

"You punched me and tried to run out!" Yasu retorted.

"You flying tackled me!" Mai's rage was evident.

"Honestly, you two. Bickering at a time like this," Naru said coolly. Mai and Yasu fell silent as the temperature in the room dropped mildly.

"Is Ayako okay?" Mai finally asked timidly.

"Yes. She's with Monk and Hara-san for the time being."

"Did the spirits come back?" Mai asked.

"No, not right now." Naru's words were almost kind, even so Mai felt her heart thud painfully. "It was a warning, but he was easily dispelled. The three are in the kitchen with the chef for the time being."

"No matter, we have work to do. John, Lin, come with me," Naru continued.

Mai hardly noticed as they left.

It was only eight but Mai was already sleepy. John, Naru, Masako and Lin were all heading to apartment 119 to look for the curse vessel. Monk was with Ayako in the girls sleeping quarters, Lord knew what they were getting up to. Yasu had taken the liberty of speaking with Kabayashi-san, as the woman had arrived back at the building a few hours ago, and was currently typing up something.

"Whatcha workin on?" Mai asked. Her words even sounded sleepy, and Yasu chuckled slightly.

"Naru wants me to follow up on a thread of sorts. You know, the theory that Fukui-san is trying to kill Kabayashi-san because he wants this place out of business?"

"Yeah. Yeah I remember now. Why do you think that is?" Mai said softly. Yasu turned in his chair to see the girl better. She was resting at the table, her face in her hands.

"Aren't you the prophetic one? Hasn't Naru's dead twin told you everything yet?"

"Hmm. No, I haven't seen much of him. I'm not sure if that's good or bad."

Yasu's lips twitched upwards slightly. "Mai, you're exhausted. Get some sleep." Mai locked eyes with him before sighing and relenting, gently collapsing her head onto the table and wrapping her arms around her head.

Within seconds she found herself at room 119. _Weird, I don't remember leaving. Unless… this is a dream, isn't it. It doesn't feel like one, though._

When she tested the door, not only was it unlocked but it swung open easily.

"Guys?"

It was just her in the room. She jumped when she heard harsh, ragged breathing right in her ears. When she looked, she saw a man curled up on the floor, rocking back and forth and breathing erratically. _Kenshin Yanagi?_

"You called, boss?" a familiar voice said from behind Mai. She turned to see Gene smiling slightly.

"I thought I'd gotten rid of you," Mai teased, slightly uneasy about the melt down going on behind her.

"Not quite. One last thing for you to see," Gene said before vanishing.

As if against her will, she moved to kneel next to Yanagi-san. When she touched him, his head jerked in her direction and he locked eyes with her. She screamed in response as he suddenly let out a loud wail and leapt up at her, tackling her. She shut her eyes in panic.

However, instead of hitting the floor, she felt warmth wrap around her. When she opened her eyes, she was in Yanagi-san's previous position. _Wait a second,_ I'm _Yanagi-san!_

She was seeing things through Yanagi-san's eyes! She was also hearing things, mainly his thoughts.

 _Kabayashi-san can't win. She tried to ruin me._

"I'm not going to do it. I can't." It was a man's voice coming from Mai's mouth, and she remembered that she was currently sort of inhabiting his body.

 _She started all this. Don't you want to end it?_

"I'm not going to kill her!" His voice was pleading. _Huh, so Fukui-san really does want to kill Kabayashi-san. I thought it was because he didn't want anyone else to own his building, but yet… it sounds like he thinks she's responsible for his murder. I'm sure I've heard this before…_

 _And why not? She killed me._

Mai felt her heartbeat quicken. She remembered her earlier vision about following Kabayashi-san around. He couldn't really think that!

"No."

 _Kill her!_

Mai felt her ears rings painfully and her hands twitched. That awful feeling from her previous dream was coming back, but it was even worse. She felt like a bottle of soda that had been shaken up and was about to explode. Her brain felt too big for her skull, and her head too heavy for her neck.

"I'm not going to kill her."

 _Yanagi-san was the good guy then, huh. Then he really was being controlled by someone else… Masako was right._ Mai felt her features twist in disgust when she realized Masako was actually right. When Masako found out, Mai would never hear the end of it.

 _Then I'm going to kill her myself._

"You can't." Mai felt something brush up against her, leaving her skin icy cold and prickling. Did Yanagi-san experience this too? He must've been tormented all this time by Fukui-san. What an awful person.

"You can't kill me. You need me to write your curse. But I won't. I'm not going to." Mai felt an excruciating pain in her chest, and she let out a scream. When she looked down she saw a ghostly hand reaching into her, gripping her heart. _No, this is Yanagi-san. It doesn't really hurt Mai!_

 _I'll just do it myself._

Mai watched, feeling Yanagi-san's rage and helplessness as Fukui-san took over his body. Mai had been possessed before, but this felt more like being lit on fire. Fukui-san wasn't just trying to take over, he was trying to kill Yanagi-san in the process. Yanagi-san was stubborn, though, and despite being weakened by his torment and fragile psychological state, he refused to give in.

"I'll write it, stop! I'll write it."

 _Good._

Mai held her breath as Yanagi-san/she stumbled over to the dresser and pulled out a scroll. _Interesting, where did he get such a thing?_ Mai felt her blood run cold as she realized he was actually going through with it. She couldn't do anything but watch as Yanagi-san wrote something on the paper.

 _What is this?_ That voice was so full of rage. Mai tried to reach into Yanagi-san's thoughts somehow, but found she didn't have to.

"I cursed the place. I refuse to help, so if anyone dies here, they can be your lackey instead." Mai gasped. He placed a trap on this place. People's souls were stuck here! That would explain all the incidents then, and the multiple souls.

 _You fool. You're stuck here too._

Yanagi-san just sighed and slumped over. The harsh ringing that never seemed to go away went up a pitch, and his hands were nonstop twitching now. Fukui-san was really driving him over the edge. Mai could only sit back, horrified, as he headed for the door. His movements were disjointed and his vision was fuzzy.

It seemed like she had blinked, but she found herself on the roof. The night air whipped past and Mai felt somehow relieved. The torture and constant paranoia must've taken a toll on him. Still though, she felt her stomach drop out when he pitched himself forwards and tumbled to the ground.

The last thing she heard was Fukui-san's voice, whispering in her ear.

 _You are going to regret this._

Mai woke up to strong arms wrapped around her. She was being lowered to the floor. Where was she? She was still confused and disoriented.

"Naru, there you are!" Yasu's voice came from behind her. So it was Yasu who was currently holding her. She felt awkward, being cradled by him as he knelt on the floor, but she was still too confused and dizzy to know what was going on.

"What happened?"

Mai was starting to recognize her surroundings. She was on the roof. Why?

"She tried to jump!"

"How could you let that happen?" Naru sounded angry. Mai fought back a smile. Naru usually got angry when he was concerned. Maybe… just maybe, he was worried about her! Her eyes focused all at once and she saw Lin, Masako and Naru kneeling next to them. Mai was still wrapped up in Yasu's arms.

"She just walked out. By the time I realized that she wasn't herself, she was halfway to the roof. I caught her just in time. Put up a struggle, though." Yasu let out a rueful laugh.

"Mai, do you remember anything?" Naru's voice softened as he addressed her. Mai shook her head and sat up, untangling herself from Yasu.

"I had a dream, but I don't…" Mai trailed off as her eyes widened in recognition. "I dreamt Yanagi-san's suicide."

"Acting out his final moments? That takes some serious channeling," Lin said with a soft whistle.

"Or a ghost who really wants his message across. What happened in it?" Naru asked. To Mai's surprise he leaned over and helped her up. She blushed slightly as she thanked him but tried to compose herself, although Masako's angry glare didn't escape her.

"He's the one who wrote the curse. But it's not a curse on Kabayashi-san," Mai began.

"Huh, plot twist," Yasu joked.

"Let me finish," Mai warned and Naru just sighed. "Anyhow, he cursed this building. He didn't want to help Fukui-san kill her, so instead he cursed anyone who lived here. I think to death."

"So that's how it is."

"Are you saying Yanagi-san willingly threw these people at Fukui-san, the guy who supposedly drove him insane?" Yasu said indignantly.

"That may be exactly why. He was insane and just wanted a reprieve. However that poses a problem. If that really is the kind of curse, then…" Naru trailed off and looked at Lin. Lin stared off into the distance, deep in thought.

"Then what," Mai pressed, tugging at Naru's sleeve.

"That may be why the spirit could get into base no matter what," Lin finally said softly.

"Gene warned me to be extra careful earlier on. This must be why," Mai breathed out. Naru shot her a sharp look but didn't say anything.

"If that's the case, then Naru, wouldn't you agree that this may be used against us?" Yasu said.

"I'm afraid so. I fear the real reason the attacks have stopped may be because he's realized we can't carry out his orders so he may try to take us out as revenge."

"Which would be why Mai just tried to kill herself a few minutes ago," Yasu put two and two together. Mai's head was spinning.

"Did you at least find the vessel?" Mai asked.

"We were a little preoccupied trying to save you, so that would be a no." Naru's voice was biting, and even though it wasn't Mai's fault, she still felt ashamed. "Anyhow, we still have time, but barely. Lin, I'd like you to put a charm on Mai again. Overprotection is a must now."

"As you wish."

"That settles it. Yasu and I are going to the room together."

"Alone?" Lin said, his tone angry.

"Yes. You will watch over Mai. No questions."

Mai just sighed.


	8. Chapter 8

Yasu may not have been a spiritualist, however even he knew that this room was creepy. Like, really creepy. Honestly speaking, if he had to choose between an angry Naru and this room, he'd choose Naru. That was saying something.

"Yasu, are you even looking?" Naru was on edge. Yasu started to wonder what set him on edge, but then he realized. Mai had just tried to hurl herself from the roof. Poor Naru was probably stressed.

"Love is tiring, eh?" Yasu couldn't help but prod. Naru's icy glare made Yasu gulp and start searching with renewed vigor. "Yo, Naru, do we even know what we're looking for?"

"Lin's informed me that Mai is indicating a scroll of sorts."

"A scroll, hm? He must've been serious," Yasu said admiringly. Naru shot him another icy glare and Yasu pointedly began rummaging around on the bed. He coughed as a cloud of dust rose up from the long untouched bed sheets. Apparently just over two years was enough time to procure up some nasty dust clouds. Thank goodness he didn't have allergies. Even so, the film clouded his glasses and he was having trouble seeing. So much so that when his hands landed on something hard, it took him a minute to recognize it.

"I found it! … I think," Yasu said dubiously as he tightened his grasp on the object and hoisted it into the air.

Naru gingerly took it from the boy's hands and Yasu quickly rubbed the dirt off his lenses. Oh, he was actually right! It was the scroll!

"You sensing anything Naru-chan?" Yasu asked. Naru lifted his head and stared straight ahead, jaw clenched. Yasu guessed he didn't like the nickname for him, and grinned devilishly.

"No. I'll have to read it first," Naru said shortly as he began to unwind the scroll. Yasu frowned and glanced around.

"In here? Can't we go to the base?"

"It should be fine in here." Naru's glance at Yasu was reprimanding. Yasu sighed heavily, a sign of his displeasure, but decided to stay. He hoped those back at base could see his valiant sacrifice. He was getting the heebie-jeebies from this room.

"Alright. You got anything yet?"

"Yasu, it's not even open yet."

"You mean you're not using your cool psychomatic thing?" Yasu whined. "How… _un_ cool."

"I wasn't aware there were standards for me to live up to. I rather thought I set those standards, to be frank."

"Really? I always figured myself to be the sexy hero in the group. Well, next to Lin, of course," Yasu said with growing volume. As expected, there was a crackling noise in Naru's ear piece and Naru shot Yasu a look.

"Lin cays cut it out."

Yasu raised his hands in a gesture of surrender, but the grin still remained. He had almost forgotten that they were in an extremely haunted room. _Almost._

"Ah, here, this should work. Although… something isn't right," Naru said confusedly. Yasu jumped up from where he was sitting on the floor.

"Perfect, let's leave!"

"Lin, this curse. It's different." There was more crackling in the head piece. "It's a death curse."

"Death curse?" Yasu spluttered.

"Yes. On Sora Kabayashi-san."

"That's impossible, you said that there was merely a curse on the building!" Yasu tried to wrap his head around this new development.

"There is. A generalized death curse. Too weak to do much more than seriously injure, but still a threat. This, this is different. Fukui-san must've been gathering energy from the souls and overrode the curse."

"So, that death curse was placed after all. That's why the activity ramped up suddenly," Yasu pondered.

There was some more noise from Lin's end.

"That would also explain why people haven't been dying left and right in here. The only spirits here are those from accidental deaths who found themselves trapped, none from spiritual doing other than Yanagi-san's."

"So that's why he's so weird, he's a _special_ ghost," Yasu whispered reverently. He winced instantly, waiting for something to hit him, but nothing did. Instead he got Naru's less than impressed stare

"Anyhow, we need to get back, and immediately." There was some interference and Yasu thought he could almost make out Lin's voice in the piece of head wear.

"Are we in trouble?" Yasu ventured hesitantly.

"No, but Kabayashi-san is. This curse cannot be destroyed. The only way it can be removed is if the target is obliterated."

"So… you're telling me-"

"The way it stands, we have less than twenty four hours to find a way around this curse or we leave and everything continues until she dies."

John and Yasu were in the middle of an intense card game at base when Lin radioed them in with something.

"Boys, are you alright?" Lin asked. Lin didn't sound worried exactly, but John knew something was wrong. The man never checked up on them.

"Yeah, what's going on?" John sent back.

"Is your door locked?"

"Wha?" John was about to turn and check when he heard it slam open. Turning around slowly, he felt his stomach drop out from beneath him. Ayako stood glaring at them in the doorway.

"Hey! You're awake?" Yasu greeted her obliviously. John bit his lip and sidled over to Yasu, not liking the way she was staring hatefully at the two boys. Where was Monk?

"Yasu, I think you need to stan-"

John was about to instruct Yasu to stand behind him when he was hit from behind by a heavy object. Thrown off balance, the priest crashed to the floor, leaving Yasu to stare at him, shocked. "Wha?"

"Guys! Stand back!" It was Monk, along with Masako. Monk grabbed Ayako from behind and muttered into her ear while Masako tended to John. A chair had smashed into him, leaving what would surely be a large bruise on his back.

"We have a situation, guys," John whispered into his walkie talkie.

"On our way." Naru's voice was cool and businesslike, so unlike the emotions raging through John right now. He was worried, yes, and maybe a bit fearful. This was what Lin once called the Final Stretch, when the ghosts realize the jig is up and hurl everything at them. They were at a serious disadvantage this time around with no clear way to stop them.

"H-Hey, what are you doing?" Ayako said angrily. Monk grinned before releasing Ayako and spinning her around to give her a proper hug.

"Welcome back old lady, didja think I'd let you go running around like that what with your creaky joins and all?" Ayako tore herself from his grip and glowered at him.

"What's going on? John, are you okay?" Ayako said as she took in the scene before her.

"You were possessed, you managed to get away from Monk and I. We've got you now, Naru and Lin are on their way," Masako said soothingly.

Suddenly Masako was jerked into the air, thrashing wildly before being flung back to the floor. Yasu ran to help her but tripped over her and crumpled against the wall in front of him, making John and Monk sigh in disappointment.

"Hey, I heard Naru and Lin," Ayako said suddenly, dodging as her phone was chucked at her. She groaned when it hit the floor and cracked, immediately rushing to scoop up her prized possession and cradling it gently. Just then Naru, Mai and Lin burst into the room, Mai's eyes widening at the destruction going on in front of them.

"Damn, so he found a way around my shiki," Lin said tonelessly. Mai could tell the omnyouji was less than impressed, however, by the way he clenched his teeth and narrowed his eyes.

"Mai, stay behind me," Naru said as Lin jumped into action. As if to further his point, he grabbed Mai's arm and gently shoved her behind him. Mai tried hard not to flush at the sudden contact, but she was sure she looked like a glowing stoplight. She tried to focus on the struggle in front of her, even though the fact that Naru hadn't let go of her arm was making her feel faint. Masako glanced up and glared daggers at Mai, making Mai flush even redder.

"John, quick, grab that bag," Lin commanded as he whistled softly, a sign for his shiki to go into attack mode. Mai's eyes widened as she realized she could actually see the shiki, and gasped as one swooped through the air right in front of Naru, shimmering slightly before a loud wail went through the room.

"Naru," Mai murmured. As if sensing her concern, his grip on her arm tightened and Mai let out a shaky breath.

"Lin, I'm taking Mai out," Naru said abruptly. Mai tried to resist as Naru suddenly spun and began leading her towards the door, tugging Mai along behind him. "Yasu, get the girls out as well." Yasu nodded and hurried to usher Ayako and Masako out, neither of whom were pleased to have Yasu start harshly poking them as a way to get them moving.

"Wait, I want to help," Mai pleaded but Naru was insistent. He shot her an icy look over his shoulder and Mai saw his eyes fractionally widen before she felt his other arm snake out and latch onto her upper arm, pulling her closer to his side. She stumbled and awkwardly collapsed into him, feeling her breath escape her. Was Naru _trying_ to kill her?

She heard a loud clatter, and when she glanced back she saw a chair smash into the ground and break into pieces… right where she had been standing. "Oh, thanks," Mai mumbled as she realized Naru had been saving her.

He didn't answer, instead he glanced back into the room. Mai realized with a start that they were already in the doorway. The room was chaotic, with furniture overturned and glass littering the floor. Luckily none of their equipment was damaged - Mai supposed Lin had something to do with that.

"We're right behind you," Ayako assured them as the trio joined Mai and Naru in the doorway.

"Alright. Come on Mai, guys" Naru said after a beat of silence. This time he didn't grab her arm as he swept by, but Mai knew to follow. She couldn't resist sending one last glance into the room.

"Good luck John and Lin,"

Mai had spent an agonizingly long hour with Naru in one of the empty boardrooms before John, Monk and Lin stumbled in. Yasu had ushered Ayako back to her room where he could keep an eye on her and Masako followed, wanting to rest, leaving just the two of them alone.

Mai tried not to let out a sigh of relief, but it was hard. Naru wasn't being mean or cold, but his mere presence was stifling. Not to mention his perfection overall, it was hard to not sneak glances at him but she managed.

"Is everything alright?" Mai asked. Monk let out a long groan and fell against Mai, nearly sending the two toppling to the ground. "I'm guessing that's a no?"

"That spirit was something else, I sure got clocked a good one," Monk said, rubbing his head. Mai could faintly see a goose egg forming on his skull.

"Ayako, Masako and Yasu are on their way right now," John added. The priest had a cut on his head that was bleeding and was a bit scuffed up, but to Mai's relief he appeared fine.

"Good, everyone is fine. We can begin destroying the curse now," Naru said approvingly. Lin made a low noise in his throat, but when Naru shot him a look he stayed silent, avoiding his gaze.

"He doesn't want to do anything until the curse is destroyed," John said hesitantly. Naru frowned, his eyebrows drawing together.

"That is a real problem." Lin merely shrugged.

"Really Naru? We have yet another ghost trying to murder us, this is an emergency, not a problem," Monk said sarcastically. Naru narrowed his eyes at Monk, making the man gulp. As a reflex, he disentangled himself from Mai. Wouldn't want to do anything else that may provoke Naru.

"That's because the curse can only be broken if someone dies, right?" Mai asked in a small voice. Naru and John exchanged a surprised look. "I overheard you saying that."

"Well, yes," John said.

"You sound like you found a way around it though," Monk said hopefully.

"It's an unfamiliar curse, so it's not foolproof. I'm not even sure of its authenticity, seeing as it doesn't look very professional or well thought out." Naru looked thoughtful.

"This has been a troublesome case," John agreed.

"Yes, it has. Mai, can you do me a favor?" Naru asked suddenly. Mai found herself trapped by his gaze. _Why were his eyes so blue? Not fair._

"H-Hai," Mai answered.

"I'd like you to walk around and feel out this place. I have a theory that if we can find the area with the strongest emotion, we can use it to our advantage and draw out the spirits, thereby lifting the curse."

"That makes no sense, last time she was alone she got groped by a creepy lady," Monk complained. Naru arched an eyebrow in his direction.

"I guess it was a good thing I wasn't talking to you then, hm?" Naru chided him. Monk just sniffed and looked away.

"He means that the quickest way to find the spirits is to go where their presence feels strongest. We can lure them out and try to talk them down," Mai explained patiently. Monk sighed, he knew that but he still didn't like the idea. This time it was Naru who sniffed and looked away. "If the curse isn't as authentic as we think it is then it can probably just be burned once we cleanse the spirits."

"You shouldn't condone stupidity," Naru said impassively.

"I'm hurt," Monk said dramatically, clutching at his chest.

"Your heart is on the other side," said Naru. Monk flushed and clutched at the other side of his chest, where his heart really was. "But yes, Mai is right. That is the current plan."

"Wait, Kazuya, you want Mai to walk around this place _alone_?" John asked incredulously.

"That's what I said," Monk said. Naru looked miffed now, but kept his face as blank as possible. He hated to admit that the two were right. Even so, he had a vague feeling about this. He supposed he could credit it to Gene. They were interrupted when the remaining three members arrived. Once they had been filled in on the plan, Yasu was the first to speak.

"I'll go with Mai-chan," Yasu volunteered abruptly. Before Mai could protest Yasu wrapped his arms around her from behind and carried her out of the room, despite Mai's protests. John watched them go, wide eyed.

Naru just sniffed again and went back to thinking about what to do next.

"So is this the place?"

"Yasu you have asked that a million times already. If it was the place, I'd tell you," Mai snapped. Yasu looked offended and put his hands up in a peace gesture but the devilish grin remained on his face. They walked a few more steps when…

"So, is _this_ the place?"

"Yasu!"

Yasu chuckled and ducked as Mai swung at him, barely cuffing his hair. Mai stumbled slightly but righted herself, letting out a short bark of laughter.

"Would you two quit goofing off," Naru's sharp voice cut in through Mai's headpiece. She winced and fell silent, motioning for Yasu to do the same. Suddenly she felt her heart skip a beat, and she froze.

"That's… really weird," Mai fumbled.

"Mai, is everything alright?" Normally Naru's voice could fix anything, but for some reason her heart was still jumping a lot. She shook her head, trying to clear it, but she was beginning to feel panicky. "Mai!"

"I-I'm fine. My chest feels kinda weird though." Yasu frowned and tugged the headset away from Mai, fastening it instead onto his own head.

"Oi, Naru-chan, yeah she's alright. She's just kinda standing there, looking dazed. That's normal, though. Hey Mai, Naru wants to know if you're seeing anything. Is this a feeling of yours?" Yasu prattled. Mai frowned slightly.

"I think so. I feel really dizzy, and I don't like it. It's also kind of hard for me to focus, my heart keeps jumping."

"That's cool. Can you say that a bit louder so Naru can hear?" Yasu said. Mai rolled her eyes at him and took a small step. As expected, the feeling grew stronger, albeit fractionally. "Yo Mai-chan, where you heading?"

"There's something over here," Mai said before running, blindly following her instinct. She could hear Yasu struggling to catch up behind her. She felt her fingers grow cold, and soon the icy feeling spread up through her body. "Oh no."

She found an open door in the third floor hallway and stopped short, Yasu crashing into her back heavily.

"Mai? What's this," Yasu asked nervously. Mai could feel herself shaking slightly, but there was this urge to know what was responsible for leaving an apartment carelessly open. Maybe it was innocent, like the tenant rushed out for groceries and didn't lock the door. However, Mai knew it was different.

"Yasu, stay here," said Mai as she strode forward, trying to look as confident as possible. As she peered around the open doorframe, she noticed a shadow. A middle aged gentlemen appeared to be sat in the middle of the darkened room, rocking back and forth on the floor.

"How creepy. You alright sir?" Yasu asked, peeking over Mai's head. Mai watched nervously as the man stopped rocking and oh so slowly turned his head towards them, peering over his shoulder.

With a ghastly screech, he jumped up and raced for Mai, arms outstretched.

"Ah hell, Naru we have a situation," Yasu shrieked, sounding unintentionally girlish. "I repeat, there is a _situation!_ There is a man attempting to murder Mai! Well, either that or he's trying to dance, I have no idea _what_ he's doing but-"

Yasu trailed off as Mai gasped and jumped out of the way as the man careened into them. He froze suddenly, looking dazed, before pivoting and heading back into the apartment. Mai had seen this all too many times, she knew what was coming next. Until that curse was broken, Yanagi-san wouldn't stop sending a message, which meant-

"Yasu, he's heading for the balcony!"

Mai raced into the apartment, Yasu hot on her heels. She caught up with the man, who was already trying to scramble over the railing. Not thinking, she reached out to grab him. He turned his head to meet her gaze, and Mai felt time slow.

The wind gently rustled her hair and all she could hear was her short gasps and his ragged breathing. Suddenly a jolt of electricity took over her, starting from the hand that was gripping the man and climbing her arm. It settled into her, like she had just plunged into an icy pool of water. All her nerves were singing.

Her eyes widened, pupils narrowing as whispers started in her head. An awful ringing noise took over. It was like when someone got too close to a microphone and it started wailing, but amplified. Mai wasn't sure if she was screaming, she could've been. She just knew that her head felt so, _so_ heavy, and it _hurt_. _Now isn't this familiar._

"Mai." Yasu's voice was soft and echo-y. Mai tried to latch onto the sound, tried to lessen the noise in her head. Already she felt shaky and twitchy, like she had just chugged a gallon of coffee and her very insides were jumping around inside of her body. "Mai!"

She could see her vision tunneling in, could see the man slowly close his eyes before collapsing back onto the balcony floor. Everything was happening in slow motion, it felt so weird.

As his body his the ground, Mai felt the crash echo in her head. The noise sounded like thunder, and woke her up. A bright flash of red bounced across her vision, and as quickly as it began, the cold feeling flowed out of her. She could almost feel it leaving like water dripping off of her. The whispers and the ringing lessened and dulled before fading completely within a few heartbeats.

Mai stood, reeling. _What just happened?_

She didn't have long to ponder it, because she blacked out shortly after. As she lost consciousness, she saw Naru kneeling next to her, pale hands reaching for her. She briefly wondered if he was trying to catch her.

The thought made her smile weakly before she lost all sense of where she was or who she was and allowed the blackness to envelope her.

"You ready Lin-san?" John asked. The Chinese man huffed slightly, casting a wary glance at the room behind him, before nodding and striding out. They were heading to the city to find out how they could appease Fukui-san, as per Naru's orders.

Lin could tell the teenager had enough of going in circles with the resident ghosts. Naru had set his jaw and it hadn't moved yet, a clear sign of his anger. Lin knew the reason for his anger, and he had to resist smirking.

Naru was beyond livid when he saw Yanagi-san essentially torturing Mai into submission in an effort to possess her. Hell, everyone had been a little mad, but Naru seemed to take it almost… personally. Which would be why he had risked the last defense to take out Yanagi-san.

Truth be told, even Lin was getting annoyed. This guy would _not go away_.

They arrived at a small, slightly run down house within a few minutes. Lin checked his papers and the address before nodding to John and hopping out.

"Who is this again?" John asked.

"A friend of Fukui-san, all I know is it's a man named Hideashi Choi. He'll know what it would take to settle Fukui-san," Lin said mildly.

On the third knock a kindly, balding man opened the door.

"Hello there, wasn't expecting company! Come inside, though," he greeted them. Once inside Lin got straight to business.

"We're investigating the incidents at an apartment complex that was once owned by a friend of yours, Takeru Fukui. Does that name ring a bell?"

"Yes, of course! He was a good friend of mine. Shame what happened to him, especially with his own home essentially being passed off to a stranger so rapidly. Like he wasn't even there." Choi-san seemed perturbed as he spoke.

"So you believe the current owner had something to do with Fukui-san's death?" John noted.

Choi-san's eyes widened. "No, of course not. She's a darling lady, it's a shame that all these bad things have been happening to her. Wrong place at the wrong time, I say. We all know what happened to Fukui-san. I always wished he could've seen that his murder received justice."

"His murder was… avenged?" John chose his words carefully. Lin was jotting something down, readying a report for Naru.

"Somewhat. The man who ordered the killing was shot and killed a few weeks later. Poetic justice no," Choi-san said wistfully. Naru frowned, he hadn't seen anything about any of the murderers being killed.

"There's no record of this killing?" John said, although it sounded more confused than anything.

"No, I only found out through a friend of mine with connections to the yakuza. He changed his name in an attempt to escape authorities. If you look up a Jack Richardson, you'll find it. I've already confirmed it."

"Quite the American name," John noted.

"I'd suppose he was trying to leave the country, get away from the press. Did you two find everything you needed?"

"Yes, thank you, I think that's exactly what we needed to know," Lin said, standing and snapping his book shut. Choi-san seemed surprised at the abrupt ending to the visit, but was pleasant in bidding the two goodbye.

As they walked back to the car, John asked, "What do we do with this information?"

"We give it to Naru and leave it up to him."


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone was resting at base, eating noodles, when the third attack happened. Eiji Takashi burst in at 10 PM on the dot, frantic. Akio had gone missing and he couldn't find him anywhere.

"Did you search the whole hotel?" Naru questioned, crossing his arms slightly. Mai and Ayako exchanged nervous looks and the older woman grasped Mai's hand reassuringly.

"I-I've just been on my floor. It'll take too much time if I look all over by myself. You have the cameras, right? Have you seen anything?" Takahashi-sensei wrung his hands nervously.

Lin and Monk stood and began examining the wall of monitors. Suddenly Masako gasped and staggered backwards, nearly falling into Naru.

"Masako? Are you alright?" Ayako asked, hurrying over to steady the girl. If Masako was disappointed Naru didn't catch her, she didn't show it. Instead she let out a strange gurgle, something that made the hairs on Mai's neck stand on end.

"Water," she choked out before collapsing onto her knees, coughing violently.

"We have activity at the pool," Lin said sharply. Everyone turned to stare at Lin with varying degrees of shock and horror.

"Everyone, let's go," Naru said stiffly before following Takahashi-sensei out the door in a sprint. Mai was the last one out, unable to shake an uneasy feeling that had arisen in her stomach. She froze, glancing back at the screen. Was it her imagination, or was there a temperature drop in the offices portion of the building too? She heard Monk calling her so she continued out the door, shaking off her doubts.

When she finally arrived at the pool Lin and Takahashi-san had dragged Akio out of the pool. The boy was coughing and retching, but seemed fine. Mai felt the uneasy feeling grow and twist at her insides.

"Naru," she hissed as she marched over to him. Naru shot her a look out of the corner of his eyes. "I-um." She couldn't think straight all of sudden. _Ridiculous, now isn't the time to be going gaga over your boss!_ "I have a feeling." _Brilliant._

If Naru noticed her redness and stammering, he didn't notice. Instead he turned to face her full on, brows drawing together slightly. "A feeling?"

"I thought I saw the temperature dropping in the offices," Mai confessed.

"Interesting. What is your feeling?" Mai was relieved that he wasn't being deprecating. Of course he wouldn't be, Naru had admitted that he trusted Mai's instinct. The thought made her feel warm inside.

"Fukui-san is angry, that's reasonable. So wouldn't he be doing more than just giving us a scare with Akio-kun?"

"…Hai. So what you're saying is-"

"I think something else is going on. I feel like something bad is going to happen, but it's really faint right here, which means-"

"He's going to strike somewhere else. You saw the temperature drop in the offices?"

Mai nodded firmly and Naru sighed, running an agitated hand through his hair.

"Lin, I have to check something out. Get Akio-kun to base as soon as possible. Mai, you're with me," Naru said briskly before stalking out. Mai blushed at Masako's curious gaze, not missing the indignation in the medium's eyes. She could practically read her thoughts. _I saved this boy by alerting Naru to what was happening, why does he need_ Mai?! Mai could only shrug before following Naru hurriedly.

"Should we follow them?" Monk mused as he watched them go.

"Wait a bit first," Lin relented.

Meanwhile Naru and Mai were hurrying down hallway after hallway.

"If there really is trouble, shouldn't we bring Lin or Monk?" Mai said sternly. Naru shot her an imperceptible look that made her blush. "What? You can't exactly do anything, and neither can I. What are we going to do? Shout him down?"

"Yes."

"Wait, seriously? Naru slow down, I need a word with you," Mai cried as he quickened his pace. He sighed and slowed down slightly, letting her catch back up with him. "Are you crazy? He made it impossible to get rid of Yanagi-san, there's no way we can take him down personally."

"It's obvious he can't be removed without a great amount of power. It stands that our best shot is reasoning with him, no? Lin gave me some information that I think will help."

"Shouldn't you have brought Masako?"

"Hara-san is at risk for being overwhelmed by him. At this point he has clearly built up power and negative energy, something that could impair Hara-san's work."

Oh, so Naru was protecting Masako by having her stay behind. But wait, that meant… "Nice, you won't risk Masako but you'll throw me at him?"

"I have faith in you."

His words made Mai freeze up inside, screaming internally. Naru frowned mildly at Mai's stunned expression. "You're the one who's responsible for me coming down here in the first place to check everything out. It only makes sense that if there's something you can confirm it for yourself."

Oh yeah. Okay, so he wasn't secretly in love with her. The thought made Mai's lips turn down but she put on a brave face as Naru paused outside the first office door. "I can feel a general temperature drop in the area. You were right." _Hah, I was right!_ "Which office was the temp drop in?"

"Ah, um, well, I don't remember." Naru shot her a sharp look, making her flinch and smile sheepishly. "Okay, okay, let me think."

"No time for that. Use your instinct."

Mai's eyebrows shot up and curious brown eyes met intense blue ones. Naru was all for reason and thought; he must be dying a million deaths relying on his assistant to find the source of the problem using only her feelings. She bit back a grin.

"Alright. Well then," she mumbled before taking a small step towards the first door. It was as if something lightly tugged on her shirt, pulling her towards the door to the left of it. She stumbled slightly, even though the pull wasn't that strong, startled more than anything. Naru jumped into action, moving around her and bursting into the second room.

Mai gasped as she entered the room. It was absolute chaos, filing cabinets overturned, furniture flipped or moved, papers all over.

"Is that blood?" Mai breathed, staring at a dark stain on the floor.

"It's coffee. I had my mug flung at me." Mai squealed and jumped behind Naru as Kabayashi-san popped up from behind the desk, which had been turned onto its side. "You have to get me out of here! Everything's gone crazy! I'm going to die!"

Mai stepped back out from behind Naru, trying to get over to the woman when Naru place a hand on her forearm, stopping her. His warning look spoke volumes. "She's not possessed, Naru. I can tell."

"I know that, but can you sense a spirit?"

"… No. This is why you should've brought Masako," Mai said huffily.

"She wouldn't be able to sense him either. He's hiding. Stay by me until I say the coast is clear." Mai shot a concerned look at Kabayashi-san, who shot Mai a panicked one, before sighing and stepping back so she was side by side with Naru. "Now, Kabayashi-san, what happened?"

"I was sitting here doing some paperwork when I was nearly doused by a flying cup of hot coffee. It all went downhill from there, really. Banging noises, scratching, crying, furniture started moving. Then suddenly I was flung onto the ground. I crawled behind here and I've been waiting it out," she sniffled, gesturing to the desk. Naru pinched the bridge of his nose.

"When did it all stop?"

"As soon as you walked in. Please, you have to get me out of here! If this starts up again," Kabayashi-san's sentence was cut off as she screamed and ducked to avoid a pair of scissors that were flung at her. Mai flinched as the scissors lodged themselves in the wall right where Kabayashi-san's head would be.

Behind them the door shut and Naru resisted groaning as he heard it lock. He knew now that they had to banish Fukui-san or face the same fate as Kabayashi-san, which was surely death.

"Hey Naru," Mai whispered.

"Hai?"

"I can sense him now." Naru shot her a cold look and she gazed back, mildly embarrassed. "He's right behind her, actually."

Naru and Mai hurried to grab Kabayashi-san and throw her into an empty corner, standing protectively in front of her. A bunch of papers that were laying on the floor suddenly swirled up, forming a mini tornado in the office. The windows and doors rattled ominously before the papers dropped to the floor and the rattling stopped.

Slowly a form materialized in front of Mai. She found herself staring into murderous, bloodshot eyes. The man in front of her was mangled and bloody, his lips twisted into a snarl, blood and dust dripping off of him. Takeru Fukui has finally made an appearance.

"Mai, remain calm," Naru instructed as he slowly moved towards her. Mai gulped and stepped backward slightly, bumping into Kabayashi-san. The woman panicked and pushed her forwards, sending Mai stumbling into the ghost.

She choked slightly as she hit purely cold air, like someone had shoved her into particularly cold and thick mist. She felt the goosebumps rise on her arms more than saw them, and she shivered. She was saved when Naru grabbed her shoulders and tugged her backwards, away from Fukui-san.

"Whoa, that wasn't pleasant," Mai whispered as Fukui-san faded.

"What does he want from me," Kabayashi-san wailed, throwing herself at Naru and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, burying her face in his back. Mai knew it was a serious situation, but it was an odd sight to see a grown woman trying to hide behind a clearly irritated teenaged boy.

 _Die._

"You heard that too, right?" Kabayashi-san hissed as the word reverberated around the room. Mai nodded grimly at the woman as Naru worked to disentangle her.

"I know you're frightened, but you need to listen to me. I have reason to believe he himself believes that you're responsible for his death."

"T-That's crazy. I did no such thing! I'm innocent!"

 _Die._ This time the word was louder and more drawn out. Kabayashi-san paled as a loud bang sounded from above her head. "Both of you, get behind me," Naru instructed.

"No way." Naru shot Mai an irritated look but she stood her ground.

"What do we do?" Kabayashi-san asked, cowering behind Naru.

"Our best option is to reason with him," Naru admitted. Another loud bang sounded and a sharp ripping noise followed. All three looked over to see that something had thrown scissors at the wall, lodging them in and dragging them down, leaving a gaping tear in the wallpaper.

"Okay. How do we do that?"

"You'll have to do it," Naru said. Kabayashi-san froze, her eyes widening.

"This is because he thinks I killed him, or at least ordered it. I told you, I didn't!" Kabayashi-san said hotly.

 _You will die._

Mai winced as she felt air on her neck. She didn't want to turn around but she could feel someone behind her momentarily before the feeling vanished.

"Look, I didn't kill him. I swear. Want to know how I got this job? I was offered it by some men I thought were just real estate agents wanting to keep this place going. I didn't even realize they were his killers until after. I wasn't involved, I swear. I just was there."

 _Lies._

Mai felt a cold hand grip the front of her shirt and tug, sending her flying through the air almost as if she were a rag doll. She crashed into the overturned desk painfully, but was quickly helped up by Naru. "Naru, no! You left Kabayashi-san unprotected," Mai whispered, horrified. Naru just gazed at her grimly before turning to look at the frazzled woman.

"I'm telling the truth, why won't you believe me? My father is a dentist and my mother is a stay at home mom for crying out loud, why on earth would I need connections to the yakuza? We can get along just fine." Kabayashi-san was exasperated now, but still terrified.

 _Why did you do it?_ The voice was full of pain now.

"I didn't! I didn't kill anyone, or even want anyone to be killed! I only got this job because the last place I worked got closed down and I needed somewhere to work. This place was available. It didn't even have any money to its name, I had to pitch in my own funds and rebuild its fortune," Kabayashi-san pleaded, her face twisting at the last sentence.

 _You didn't keep the money?_

"There never was any! I told you, I wasn't involved, there was nothing in it for me! I only got this job because I needed one, and it was available."

 _You're lying!_ Fukui-san materialized suddenly in front of Kabayashi-san. Mai's heart stopped when she saw him reach out and wrap his hands around Kabayashi-san's neck, choking her.

"Naru, we have to do something," Mai said as she tried to get past him. He easily stepped in front of her each time, effectively keeping her firmly in place behind him. "Naru! She's dying!"

"I see that Mai," he said shortly. Kabayashi-san was turning bright red, her eyes bulging. "Fukui-sama, you're not listening."

Fukui-san turned slowly at Naru's authoritative voice, his grip on Kabayashi-san easing up slightly. _What do you mean?_

"She's telling the truth. I know this because the men who really were responsible were caught, and her name was not associated with them."

 _They were protecting her._

"Why would they do that? It's only fair that if they go down, she should too, is it not?" Fukui-san let go entirely of Kabayashi-san at this point and she fell to the ground gasping for air. Mai itched to go over and help her.

 _Why did they do it? Why did I have to die?_

"You were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. They saw you around and thought you were rich, so they targeted you. Kabayashi-san is innocent."

Mai felt the rush of anger emanating off of Fukui-san, but she also felt confusion. Her heart restricted painfully. "Give it up, Fukui-sama. They received justice! Your apartments are still full of people and running smoothly. You didn't die in vain."

Fukui-san's dark aura seemed to recede slightly at Mai's soft voice. _I didn't die in vain._ The voice was whispery now, and calmer.

"No, you didn't. Lift this curse please, and go in peace. You heard Kabayashi-san's story, leave her be now." Naru waited as his words sank in, watching Fukui-san's reaction.

 _I will. I'll leave now._ Mai heard ripping paper from all around her, and felt a sharp tug on her heart, as if a string had been pulling her and was suddenly cut. Naru's eyes widened, and she knew he felt the same thing. The darkness in the room was slowly receding now.

"All I had to do was talk to him. Seriously?" Kabayashi-san said in disbelief.

"Not quite, we still have to exorcise the whole building and burn any traces of the curse. But the worst is over," Naru said softly. Mai almost jumped for joy. For so long they had been in the dark and running around confused, now everything was finally over.

"I see. I need to go somewhere now, there are things I must do. Thank you, SPR, you've really helped," Kabayashi-san said after a long beat of silence. When she finally left, it was just Mai and Naru in the office.

"That was really nice of you to work with Kabayashi-san," Mai said, beaming up at Naru.

"As opposed to what other method? He wasn't after me, now, was he?" Mai's face fell slightly.

"No, but usually you like to take charge. You could have easily stepped in and explained everything, but you let her work it out herself."

"I suppose. Her pride would have taken a hit if a teenager saved her life and her business though, now wouldn't it?"

Mai frowned. Naru had a point, Kabayashi-san had to work through this on her own.

"Still, did you have to let her get strangled for so long? You could've stepped in earlier," Mai chided. Naru simply shrugged.

"I could have, but where's the fun in that?"

"Naru, you are unbelievable! What did that woman ever do to you?" Mai shrieked at his words.

"Would you believe she made Lin and I help clean the apartments?"

Mai let out a surprised laugh. Naru may have been an all knowing narcissist, but he was still a teenaged boy. Of course he wouldn't let her make him do something so menial and get away with it. Her laughter was cut short when Naru smiled warmly at her.

"You weren't as dumb as you could have been today Mai, good job." Mai was awestruck at his words.

"Are you sure you're not possessed? Isn't Yanagi-san still around somewhere?" Mai managed to stammer out. Naru's smile vanished, but his eyes remained warm.

"I'm not possessed. It's just nice to see that I'm setting such a good example for you to learn from."

Mai frowned after Naru as he left before his words sunk in.

"Why you! Of all the narcissistic things- I did this all on my own, Naru! By myself, you hear me? You set a _terrible_ example you mood swinging, black color loving narcissistic freak!" She screeched as she raced after him.

"Feels good to be back, and not possessed," Monk said with a grin as he relaxed on the couches of SPR.

"It would feel better if you shared that couch," Yasu grumbled from the floor, where he was forced to sit. On the opposite couch Masako, John and Ayako all sat with smug smiles.

"Not my fault you're slow," Masako said softly, a wicked grin on her face. There had been quite the mad scramble for the couch once everyone realized Monk wasn't going to share.

"Honestly, you two bicker like siblings," Mai said as she entered with tea.

"Siblings? I don't even want to think about what it would be like being related to Yasu, thank you very much," Monk said, disdain lacing his words.

"I'll have you know I'm a joy to have in class, you should be proud to be related to me!" Yasu chirped back.

"Eh, Yasuhara, I think that's just what teachers say when they have nothing else to compliment you on," John said softly. Everyone burst into laughter, all except Yasu.

"Laugh all you want, I'm still prettier than any of you will ever be," he said grumpily.

"Not as pretty as Naru though," Ayako said. Monk shot up at her words, a scowl on his face.

"Isn't he a bit young for you? You deserve a real man," Monk said, puffing his chest out and trying to look manly.

"You're right… I wonder where Lin is, I should probably ask him for lunch some time," Ayako dead-panned. Monk's mouth fell open and everyone laughed once again.

"You insult my manliness, a grave sin miko," Monk said, shaking his head. "I supposed I'll just find another lovely lady to go for sushi with, I wouldn't want to be around someone who didn't respect me for my obvious rugged charm."

"Ah- hey, I want sushi! You know it's my favorite," Ayako said, flapping her hands around worriedly. Monk grinned smugly at her.

"Well then hurry along woman, I haven't got all day." With that the two left SPR, bickering the whole way out. Once the door closed, Masako was the first to speak.

"This definitely isn't the first time they've gone for food together," Masako commented. Everyone quickly agreed.

"Hey, dibs on the couch!" Yasu said, leaping up. Mai gasped and thrust the tea tray onto a nearby table, diving for the couch.

"No way nerd boy, I deserve it more than you!"

The two collided and tumbled onto the floor, grappling with each other angrily.

"Don't hurt each other," John said worriedly, watching them tussle. Surprisingly, Naru was the one who broke up the fight, having emerged from his office to find what was taking the tea so long.

"Honestly, why do I keep you on staff," he mumbled disdainfully, holding the two apart.

"Because I'm adorable and a joy to be around," Yasu said with an angelic grin. Naru merely grunted and dropped the two, preferring instead to grab his tea and retreat back into his den. "You hear that guys? He basically called me adorable and a joy to be around. Which I am."

"Man, I know we just finished that case, but now I really want to go on another one," Mai said once they had all settled back down.

"I know what you mean. It was kind of rough at points, but it's fun. I like knowing we've helped people," John said fondly, clearly remembering their past cases.

"I agree," Masako said, nudging John slightly. "Naru hasn't been taking many lately. My show is between seasons right now, I wouldn't mind helping you all with a case, even if it isn't a big one."

With that, all three people turned to stare at Mai intently. "Why are you looking at me? Go talk to Naru if you want another case."

"He's too scary," Yasu said.

"He might say yes if I ask, but I don't like pressuring people," John added.

"He makes me feel warm inside when I see him," Masako admitted. Everyone turned to stare at her weirdly. "What? He's a beautiful person. I can say this because we're friends now, are we not?"

"And you think I should talk to him… why?" Mai said grumpily, trying to ignore Masako's last remark.

"You're special to him, as much as it pains me to admit. At least, you're the closest to him besides Lin. You can talk to him one on one, whereas he mostly talks down to us," Masako said gently.

"You're being ridiculous, if anything he talks down to me the most. Have you heard him? So rude," Mai huffed.

"You bring out the human side of him, what can I say," Yasu teased.

"Fine. First case that comes up I'll try to get him to take it. But you owe me, he scares me too some times," Mai relented with a shudder.

"Sounds good to me," John said cheerily, standing up. "Anyhow, I'd better go. The orphanage needs me, I offered to help them patch up some of the walls and repaint."

"Oh, the orphanage? I haven't been there in a while, do you mind if I come with?" Masako asked timidly. If John was surprised, he didn't show it, instead he smiled warmly at the medium.

"I think the kids would love that." With a small grin, the medium accompanied him out of the room.

"Man, I'm guessing Masako is really hoping he's not a real priest right now because she's definitely got the hots for him," Yasu said with a whistle. Mai gaped at her friend, appalled.

"Yasu! Honestly, you're so vulgar. She just wants to see the kids, besides, she just admitted her undying love for Naru just now anyways," Mai shot back with a nervous giggle.

"Don't take it personally Mai-chan, I get warm and fuzzy around him too. Doesn't last long, mind you, he terrifies me," Yasu said as he gently pinched her cheeks.

"Baka, I wasn't going to. Enough horsing around, we have paperwork to do anyhow," Mai said as she pried his hands off of her.

"Ah, I'd hoped you forgot," Yasu said sadly.

Mai merely shook her head and tugged the boy along with her.

It was another good ending to a case, and even though Mai was content, Masako and John were right. She definitely wanted to do more cases, and soon.

As she worked she had the vague feeling her wishes would come true.


End file.
